The Smarty shadow and the Rockstar light
by Baka-Sayu
Summary: Sting was always the best singer and will be worlds known rock music bassists. While Rogue will always be schools smartest student with no excitement in his rich and spoiled life. What happened when the two suffered a three weeks detention for fighting and was forced into becoming friends? Sting calls it 'Hell' while Rogue adds on 'Devils work'. (First chapter is authors note)
1. authors note!

**DO NOT JUDGE!**  
>My freaken friend got me too deep into Fairy Tail that in rl I am starting to cosplay as Rogue and now I ship Stingue!<p>

*Crawls into a corner*  
>I can't even think straight because I ship it so hard…. THIS IS MY EXCUSE FOR NOT WORKING ON MY FANFICTIONS AND WRITING A NEW ONE!<p>

I am writing this story to this one picture of Stingue where Rogue was smarty pants cute and Sting being hot shot rockstar.  
>Damn I love that picture so much I must have it on three devices...[Laptop background;Chromebook Background;Ipod Lockscreen background]<p>

Man so many animes/novels got me into it too quick!

This little message is to my Sting(Yes I have a Sting the bastard who got me into Fairy Tail is why I'm his Rogue)  
>I BLOODY HATE CHU!(Even though I love chu?!)<p>

I hope this is nice and all, and hopefully you all don't mind my ideas jumping from one to another(Those who read my other fanfictions) *Blushes and pouts* I PROMISE I WILL WORK ON MY PROGRESS! *Is being pulled offstage by imagination and story ideas*

BTW Short informations; Characters are Ooc, Yaoi yes(Who the hell says no to Yaoi! xD ), Slash, real life(meaning no mage powers!) and language.

Story will begun in the First!(Second page) called 'Rockstar Sting'


	2. Rockstar Sting

The lyrics are not real general ones, they're ones I wrote and decided to use for this fanfiction. Although maybe in some chapters I will need to use some well known songs but just for other chapters maybe ones I wrote xD  
>I won't know if these sound nice to any type of instruments even though I play a bit of bass; so thats why Sting is a bassist and not the guitarist xD<p>

* * *

><p>A blond male held his hand at the stand of the microphone till it was close to his lips, while the other held to his black bass even though the strap was over his left shoulder. The stage was dark but lights kept beaming around just at the people three floors higher than average ground. In a large joint with all kinds of people dancing at the floor below listened to his song. The bass player sing into the mic and flickered a string with his middle finger over the cords, letting it ring loudly.<p>

_'I wait and wish I've had you,'_  
><em>'Even though you may not like me.'<em>

_'I want you to know that I'm not hoping,'_  
><em>'I want you to tell I am not waiting.'<em>

The background players set their instruments, loud claps of metal ringed the stage followed by louder strings than the bassist who had both hands over the black instrument and run his fingers over some cords to the next, the drums following in steady beats to another in short seconds. The guitarist running a single tune while adding new sounds shortly from single before adding in more volume.

_'I can't wait no longer, Oh please,'_  
><em>'Please don't play with me?'<em>  
><em>'My eyes kept on you, oh for so damn long.'<em>  
><em>'I want to know, don't make me wait.'<em>

His fingers danced a few cords, not as much as the guitarist behind him has already, but the drums kept beating almost like counting heartbeats. But the more they let their hands move the more the crowed had screamed out for them. The singer having to make more girls scream for him and raise their hands in order to get a return hold of their hands. Of course they would dig a guy who goes shirtless with a nice mid-built body with a great set of six pack abs, torn jeans over his thighs to show nice creamy skin under the tight clothing, jet black combat boots, a few plastic bracelets on each wrists followed by the loose necklace hanging from his neck to match the plastic accessories. And if girls really loved a guy who plays great music, it be his handsome face, clean and a scar over his right brow to make the guy more attractive with his spiked blond hair sticking up in sharp like points of knifes.

_''I can't wait no longer,'  
>'Oh,~oh please,'<br>'Don't play these things with me?'  
>'Please, please don't suffer me?'<em>

As much as the instruments picked up to his voice, he stopped playing the bass in order to wrap his whole hand over the mic to bring it even closer to his lips. Raising one hand out to the audience from the back as if reaching for someone he wants and is telling this story to.

_'Oh~oh'_  
><em>' Oh Baby please,'<em>  
><em>'Oh no'<br>'Don't play with me?'_

He repeated before throwing his hand in his thick hair and given the girls a slight, slow shake of his hips as to show a type of sexual desire for any of them. Most females had caught on the message and screamed even louder or sighed in satisfaction like he'd finished any of those girls there and now at the stage, waiting on for their recovery. His hand found the bass again, his fingers traced down the metal strings and flickered the bass to life with the music as he picked up the pace after the guitar and drums had continued from his short lyrics music.

_'I want you to know I'm not hopping?'_  
><em>'I want you to tell I'm not waiting?'<em>

_'Oh~oh'  
>'Oh Baby please!'<em>

His voice questioned like begging, this had made more hands go in the air. The drummer did not stop beating as well as the guitarist who strung a sharp loud string before the bassist in front of them had strung his hand down to finish the song. Wooting and screams continued to cheer the male on stage who panted and smiled brightly down at the people, who he probably presumed to be his 'fans.' He walked out the stage behind the other two instrument players onto the backstage.

"Great work Sabertooth! Who to thought you three had it in ya tonight!' A male shouted at the three clapping his hands together. The male having to be their manager was following behind the three players, most likely behind the larger male who was the tallest out of the other two.

"Hey Orga, do you think we should play 'Midnight voices' Friday? I'm in the mood for something more appealing for the crowed?" The blond male asked while turning his head at the two behind him. Orga being the large male with light long but messy sea blue hair and a white dash over the bridge of his nose. He laughed and folded his arms.

"I'm fine with anything, but it's not my choice remember? Rufus." The two eyed the straight blond head between them He looked a bit formal for the rock band but his semi-styled suit with the collar half exposing his upper chest made him stand out somewhat. Rufus just smirked and crook his head aside.

"Oh please, 'Midnight voices' is alright. Just as long it isn't Gore to my heart. Right, Sting?" The proper lights of the hallway finally showed a perfect view of the lead singer and bassist Sting. He was an inch shorter than Rufus with spiked golden blond hair up like fire to be his average height. His body was perfect for any girl who loved a guy who works out once a week and contains both his body shape and looks.

"What! You saying Gore to my Heart is horrible! I worked hard on that lyrics for three weeks a year ago before we started this band!" Sting angrily turned around that the two behind him paused to let him say what he wants. Rufus only laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course, having to really strung the strings so fast is not easy. I was worried my fingers would fall out. Also, worried about your voice every time you try that rock scream." this made the spiked hair blond to pout at the two who joined in a laughter together.

"Say what you guys want, I can sing songs and play bass? Thats what makes us Sabertooth!" He laughed at the two as if he had won the victory, the two only shrugged and let him win. They made their way out from the back where they leave the joint unseen by the group of people back inside the bar. It was dark outside with lamp posts as their lights from the dark. Sting pulled out from a hanging rack his leather jacket and slipped it on as Orga was the first exit the building.

"Well, see you guys Friday than." Orga told the two and waved. Rufus returned him a nod before turning to face Sting.

"Want a ride home Sting?" The blond looked at the other who sighed.

"Nah, might go get a chick before heading home. Don't go baby-sitting me Rufus! Besides, worry about yourself man." Sting laughed, retrieving a smile from the other blond who left down the streets.

"Hope you don't get a detention from school if you wake up late?" The other blond said before leaving Sting by the door. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Just because I'm still a student, doesn't mean they can baby me?" he grumbled lowly before making his way back into the joint and to the bar. Most people were still dancing to a new beat of songs from a new singer. They were to girls who looked like twins if it wasn't for one of the sisters having short hair. Sting turned on the bar and slapped a ten on the counter. The girl behind the bar took the ten and gave Sting a shot of his usual vodka. Taking the cup and gulped it all down in a go, he leaned his head in his hands, his mind wondering back to when he first wanted to play musics, playing with the silver ear piece hanging on his left ear.

He was ten when his idiotic drunk father allowed Sting to get an ear piercing. Obviously the man left Sting to suffer the pain himself. Until finally the man went to jail when debts needed payment. But because Sting was a child charges had nothing on him that it simply disappeared from his life. When he accidentally walked into a bar he heard the greatest excitement in his life. Rock music made his little heart jump almost so many times he was having a heart attack at a young age. He didn't know the nice guy who allowed him to use his bass, but he knew that his life was settled to play music. Almost everyday Sting changed, he played bass music, practice singing and even thought of making his own band. Rufus was coincidence because he was two grades ahead of Sting at his middle school. Orga was invited by Rufus.

Sting chuckled to himself. He remembered when he first went up a stage at fifteen everyone just loved him. Done it at an early age with some older woman and now it became his bad habit. Now there he was nineteen year old Sting Eucliffe, still living his life as a member of his band Sabertooth, while suffering classes in the morning for five days each weeks. After talking with some new girl who flirted with him first, Sting left the night with the unknown woman half drunk, taking her to his apartment and went on with his progress of the day.

He was Rockstar Sting.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucks but because I was in classes I tried to finish it and even had to do it at home lol!<p>

To be continued in Smarty life of Rogue


	3. Smarty life of Rogue

it's funny, I thought it was DGM all over but Nope!

* * *

><p>In between his lips was a black hair tie as he used his right hand to hold his hair up with his free hand combing the escaping hairs up in the high pony tail. Once he thinks he's got all the hairs up, he took the hair tie from his mouth and held the black long hairs up in a short tail. He examine himself away from the mirror before giving out a sigh. He had to be quick for breakfast. Grabbing his brown bag from his work table and exiting his room that was upstairs of the fancy looking house, he looked around from below before sitting on the railing of the stairs and slide down until he touched ground again. A woman clearing her throat echoed the silent room making the male pause where he was before turning his head.<p>

"Oh, I totally saw that Rogue, but don't worry I won't tell father." The woman said as she giggled. Rogue just sighed looking at her, of course the two don't seem like they get along, only because between him and the female she was actually Chinese. It doesn't really bother him the fact they weren't siblings, but of a different manner that was unexplainable. The two entered the dining room where everything was shining clean China style housing, a long brown dinner table in the center of the room with multiple matching chestnut brown chairs on each side of the table. At the end of the other side with wide opened windows showing the brightly morning sun from the back of a large man who was currently stroking his white long bear to its end with his eyes focused on the papers before him.

"Good morning Father." The female walked along side to their father, he only hum them a welcome as Rogue sat down a chair away from their father. The long haired woman taking that empty seat folding her legs close and turned on their father as if they just started a conversation. Their father didn't raise a head up at the two but only kept his eyes down on the papers in his hands. It was nearly too quiet in the house. He can feel his step-sisters eyes on him as if she was dying to tell on him, sliding down the stairs was of course her doing in the first place that Rogue was just a curious child that he wanted to do it too. He wasn't great at many things like her but he was at other things.

"Rogue, wearing a yellow sweater looks funny on you? We should have you go to a school that requires more better uniforms, shouldn't we father?" Her head turned at the larger male. Rogue sighed, taking this time to look down at what she meant? The high school he's currently attending does require gray dress pants and a uniform top rather you dressed formal or just wear either a sweater or clean white dress shirt with a color tie of their grade. Since Rogue was a senior his tie color was black now. To his surprise, her hands pulled on his sweater and forced him to face her so she could adjust to his uniform by pulling his collar more out of the sweater from behind his neck, tightening the tie a bit more before brushing her hand on his shoulder.

"There, now you look like you're going to the university. I do hope you graduate at an early time Rogue, I think there was this perfect university who is actually interested in you?" The younger male wanted to say something about it, but he hasn't really found that courage to talk for himself. His life mostly isolated with pointed fingers with 'Yes' as the only reply and 'No' being what he chose.

"Minerva." The deep tone of their father spoke. This making the two turn their heads to the man who had rarely spoken up till now. His hands were now folded in his arms as if he was trying to relax, but he didn't stop there as the man cracked open one eye to glare at Rogue, who had his head turned away now. "Distracting Rogue upon his social life, that is not how you done it. He will go to the university and have a major in all subjects making him the best and well known person." The man seemed to lean closer until he was glaring more towards Rogue, the raven haired male kept their gaze even as the two stared long.

"You will succeed a perfect life as I have Rogue. I believe this is the time for you to leave off." His eyes turned away from the small frame, Rogue relaxed a low sigh with a nod of his head. He excused himself from Minerva and proceeded out of the dining room and towards the front doors. He reached for the door handle and left outside quickly as to avoid anyone stopping him now. He didn't like how long the front yard was to the gates leaving him to run across the field to the other side already tired once he was able to exit the luxurious field and onto the platform of a normal neighborhood across from his house. Now he was gonna have to run all the way to the bottom of the hill like top houses until a SUV Niisan car paused besides him

"Oi, need a ride kid?" the friendly man asked as Rogue turned to look at whoever it was.

"Oh, Cheney-San? Running late today." With a sigh, it was Jr year science teacher Mr. Fullbuster Gray. He usually wears short sleeves and semi style uniform and a strange habit of stripping. His hair being much shorter than Rogue's neck length hair and darker shade of black eyes.

"Y-yes, and sorry to trouble you but I do need a ride." he said almost out of breath, the teacher flicked a button up as the door was now unlocked. Rogue sat inside the car and sighed, seeing in the passenger seat was the Biology teacher Mrs. Soon to be Fullbuster Juvia.

"Cheney-San, don't you drive a car yet? It's so unfair that you have to run all the way to school, especially on the hill top houses!' Mrs. Fullbuster explained feeling sorry for the teen as she placed a hand over his and repeatedly shaken his hand like they were dogs trying to learn how humans do high fives.

"Um, I can't exactly get a car yet until I've finished high school really." the two adults frowned at him. Rogue joined their frown as well. Of course he knew how to drive a car but hasn't been given one to begin with. For all Rogue knows is that his life was just controlled by ways people wanted it to be and look like. Leaning his head against the windows and watched every large building pass them inside the car, he regret the flashback that came to his mind.

Rogue's mother was a kind and strong woman. She was poor and had given Rogue freedom and little things to give. Rogue didn't mind because he loved his mother. She was a beautiful woman and almost everyone would mostly compliment about her eyes. Rogue had her beautiful red eyes. His happiness died when an accident accrued. His mother fell from a public bridge and fell into the debts of water. The last thing Rogue ever had of his mother was a stuff teddy bear of a cat wearing a frog suit. He held that teddy bear the day she died on the pouring glooms where he met his new family. Almost everyday of his life; he was given things he didn't want. Such as a new teddy bear, casual little boy clothes, a giant room to himself, large dinners every single day, breakfast of mixtures desert to lunch, and education to which he had forced himself into learning that child had never gone to a proper school. His step sister Minerva had always clanged to the boy that he was almost getting sick of her presents every time; but to the fear of losing a needed life to his mothers happiness; Rogue remained like he was starting this day of his Senior year.

Silent and calmed.

"Cheney-San? Cheney-San?" Rogue flinched as he realized he had fallen asleep on the way to the high school. Mr and Mrs. Fullbuster were turned aside to look at him worriedly, the teenager fixing his posture and coughed.

"I-I'm sorry, my sister has been pestering me about some university, I couldn't exactly pay attention." Both adults looked at one another before giving him his peace by just nodding their heads understanding. To be truthful, Rogue had no test this day; lying had become his bad habit that he only use it to get out of a bad situation such as to why he had suddenly fallen asleep in his teacher's car by accident. Exiting the vehicle, he looked up at his High school that was just as normal and looked the same as usual. The raven head loved school, and the only reason was to get away from the home he never found appealing to himself. And everyday he be the fake looking Rogue Cheney who everyone envy or looked up to.

A few fangirls even wrote on the school's newspaper 'The Smarty life of Rogue'

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day! I am so pumped up for this lol!<p>

Okay, I don't know if Minerva is Japanese; but when I first saw her my thoughts were 'She's Chinese! THATS FINAL!' lolol

Review please!

To be continue in the next chapter 'Accidents happened, occasionally?'


	4. Accidents happened, occasionally? Part 1

All I can do is give a goofy grin because I love this story already lol.

This maybe the longest chapter I've written, PFFT-!

* * *

><p>Sting snored loudly before closing his mouth that had an escaping drool falling aside the corner of his lips. He turned slightly to see where he was as he saw the familiar apartment window blinds covering the outside of the place. But a ray of light escaped into the room directly at Sting, but he was in the dark that the light only reached down to his hand. Groaning loudly and sat up he examined the apartment in case the chick had stolen something from his apartment, he was in gray sweats and was just shirtless now, Sting's eyes casted to food on the table that seemed to been recently made. Well, she wasn't all lazy like those other girls. The blond went over to the small coffee table and looked at the note on the side.<p>

_'To Sting~ From Strawberry.'_

_'It's not all good, but I hope you enjoy!'_

At the bottom held a pink lip-gloss kiss of her signature, so the girls name was Strawberry? Maybe thats why he smelled strawberries all night. He opened the lid over the plate but sudden slammed it back down in pure disgust. He was starting to like the girl if only, she knew how to cook! Sting took the bowl, walked out to his balcony window feeling the hot ray of the morning sun touch his bare skin, once outside, he literally dropped the both bowl and plate off the balcony, and walked back inside his room with no worries. Of course the blond head didn't know how to cook is why he brought home chicks from the joint. Some of them cooked but not as good, most expected they get the free food from him. Sting only wondered where the blond got the food in the first place?

With a sigh, he made his way to his original bedroom on the other side and changed into his regular alter clothing. Skinny half ripped jeans on the thighs, two belts that makes a cross X over his waist, a tear shirt showing partly his chest in slash like claws and a black leather jacket. His stomach grumbled in need for food, but he shakes it off to wait until he left to school. Sting hated to use his earned cash for food at the suckiest place anyone like him could be at but he also didn't want to risk going to an expensive fast food place that requires twice the much he gets. Play a song on the weekends to Monday night until Friday, he at least earned fifty per each night but most of his cash is being saved for a new bass guitar that was going to leave off the stores by a month and transfer to Okinawa's guitar stores. Luckily for him the schools food was cheap for only a dollar for bread or a half sandwich. For the full lunch they add on three more.

The many reasons why Sting still goes to school, but at the same time Rufus recommended he at least get a diploma in order to show a great status. Not really working well for him is one. Once he'd finish dressing up he locked his apartment door, Sting carried behind him his bass in it's case while walking down the bright streets in the nice neighborhood. He loved the piece is why he lived there, no one really complained to him about how loud he was playing his bass or rather practice the sounds at a loud volume. Once he crossed down a street he went right for the crowed that was always forming up around the public streets of Tokyo, a group of students were heading straight for the school building just as Sting was; first hour was Biology, and he hated it! So he went along to find his new Biology class inside the schools building.

* * *

><p>Rogue sighed as he sat in the classroom of the Biology class, there was no assign seats yet because the school year just started, but he always sat in the front of the classroom because he was far sighted and annoyed that for two years before he's always gotten the seats more in the back. Luckily yes he wore glasses, but the heads in front of him always annoyed him, such as a girl wearing a high ponytail he had to turn aside to see the notes on the board, or a taller guy that was impossible to look around him that Rogue had to gets notes after school or from someone else who KNOWS how to even write notes. Sad thing was Rogue didn't have much friends to begun with, and of course it was his title and family that scared most of them off. He dropped his head on the table top and sighed deeply on the surface. He wanted friends but was always the one to envy many for showing more of their joy and emotions. Sometimes he wonders what his wife would say about him?<br>No good smarty know it all and gloomy.

"Oh, Cheney-dono? You're here way too earily?" Rogue forced his head up to glaze at third year Biology teacher Mr. Fernandes. He was a tall slim man with a deep blue hair, usual suit alter and had a red tattoo over his right eye; most people look up to Mr. Fernandes as a leader even though he runs the schools activity days.

"Good morning Sensei.." He greeted the man before dropping his head again. Cross the no having friends thing, it was manly his teachers who was his friends. Most of them support him in ways that they usually greeted him to their own teacher fun and group meetings. Not that Rogue protested only because the teachers at least notice his lack of reality. They don't fear his title of being adopted to the Orlando family, they only care if Rogue wouldn't abuse that title to do whatever he wishes, a good thing was he doesn't. Mr. Fernandes nodded his head as a greetings before turning to write something on the board before leaving the classroom to the teachers lounge.

With whatever energy Rogue had, he still had a few hours to enjoy the morning. So he walked out of the classroom leaving his school bag and traveled the schools ground. He was so in focused to leave that he nearly speed walked, but what stopped him mid way from leaving the classroom was the strong feeling of his skull breaking causing him to go flying back.

"Huh? What was that? Whose grabbing at my bass!" Sting yelled and looked around for whoever the rise guy was into touching his property. His eyes scanned down to a strange figure of the poor guy clutching his hands over his face and nearly curled like he was seriously hurt?

"Uh, hey pal, are you alright?" He questioned and squat down to look at the guy eye leveled, when Rogue sat up, he was angry.

"Y-You! What, what the heck do you have in that thing!" Rogue pointed with one hand while his free hand covered his forehead where it hurts. Sting blinked at him, but he couldn't help but let out an escaping laugh, the guy before him was literately going to cry.

"PFT-! Pwahaha! Oh god, what are you a girl! Be a man cause I have no damn idea what you're crying for?" the blond laughed at the raven head while clutching his stomach as if he laughed any harder he'll spill his guts all over the ground. The other sat up and growled.

"How the holy heck can you laugh about a guy crying, everyone cries!" Rogue spat at Sting, who looked at him with wide eye unexpected.

"Woah, you don't look like a guy, you're too pretty to be one? Oh! Cosplayer as a boy huh? Very nice sweety~" Laughing and patting the others shoulder, the blond male was leaning a bit too close to Rogue's face that the colors of his cheeks turned not pale of disgust, but brightly red of embarrassment. This guy, was calling him a girl! Most of all, called him 'sweety'.

"I have a freaken penis you pervert!" Because he was angry and had no control over what he just did, Rogue meant to push the unknown guy who he already presumes as a pervert away from his personal space, but he end up punching the other in the face. Sting went flying out of the classroom and fell on his back with his bass paining him even more. The worst thing was a couple of guys saw Sting go flying that one of the student went to look for a teacher while passing on there was a fight. Rogue had his mouth hanging in surprise that the colors drained off his face. "I-I'm sorry-" He apologized, but before he could finish he was retrieved a punch to the gut by the recovering male.

"You call that a damn punch! Fucken weak ass pussy!" Sting shouted while rubbing his cheek, now the two were seriously angry. The raven tackled the blond throwing punches, but the other rolled them around until he was now sitting on Rogue's stomach to return the beating. But being pushed over, the two teens than started grabbing at one another hair while their free hands were either grabbing at the shirts or trying to pull the other off. There was already a crowed outside the classroom watching and cheering. Two teachers walked in seeing the fight, one was in sweat clothing with pink spiked up hair and the other was in a loose shirt and sweat pants with long blacker hair in a high pony tail.

"Hey! Hey break it up!" The teacher yelled out while grabbing Rogue by the shoulders. But Sting was attached to Rogue still yanking on him only because Rogue wouldn't loosen his grip on the other, the classroom was starting to look like someone needed space and literately blasted the seats out of the way.

"Dragneel! Come help me here!" the teacher shouted and turned his head to the pink head. Who was behind the scene raising both arms up.

"Wooah! Keep struggling! Come on, Literally beat the shits out of him! Hey Redfox let the other one go so we know who the victor is?"

"Dragneel! We don't encourage students to kill one another!"

The fun was over when Dragneel finally grabbed Sting and pulled him away while Redfox had an exhausted Rogue panting deeply. The raven head and blond continued to glare at each other deadly before they were dragged all the way to the principles room. Sting sat on the right side of the large couch while Rogue sat on his left both keeping a good distance from each other, of course the principle was not pleased to the progress he was given because one; he's already had an issue with Sting, and two; Rogue Cheney the schools greatest known student was finally in his presence and not for a good thing, but for a displeased thing.

"I don't need to hear from you Eucliffe, you've already been given a weeks detention after school." Sting gritted his teeth and was pouring every bit of negative energy at the principal, of course he hated the old man cause Sabertooth plays at Friday night, he might as well call for Rufus to pick him up.

"Mr. Cheney." The man gave a deep sigh, Sting looked over at the girlie male with a smug smirk expecting the guy was in serious trouble, but he was surprised. Now that he took a closer look at the male, he did look more like a girl. His right bangs was covering his entire right face, he was in total good shape, dress code was excellent, his fingers being the most thinnest thing Sting had every laid eyes on from every other guys and his small pony tail; from the looks of it his hair would been messy looking if it was down. For a moment Sting was staring at bliss until he frowned.

'The kids a wanna be popular. Bet he's poor as fuck.'

Sting crossed his arms and sat back, he was earned a glance from Rogue at the corner of his eye. Rogue took in all Sting's appearance. This Eucliffe guy looked so strong he hasn't bruises Rogue's face to the point it was swelling, he was those bad ass guys who likes a good fight, but with when his eyes glazed besides the blond he realize he was really in a band. He outta apologies because it was his fault for not watching where he was going and assumed Eucliffe had hit him on the account without noticed as well.

'This guy must be a rich person, I should apologies for my actions when I'm done here...'

Rogue placed a hand over his knee with his other on top of his back hand. Sting watched and noticed what a good poster the other had until their principal caught his attention.

"Mr. Cheney, as the son of Jiemma Orlando, I expected you would show more good behavior considering this is your last year with us." Sting's mind went brain dead after that, Jiemma? Jiemma Orlando! THEE Jiemma Orlando's son!

Rogue had a worried look on his face when he turned sightly seeing that the blond instrumental player had this frozen look on his face. The Principle obviously had his eyes closed trying to find all kinds of unknown words upon expression how disappointed he was in Rogue and didn't want to give him a detention. With him being distracted, Rogue turned to look at the blond even more trying to see if something was wrong.

"Um, are you, okay?" Rogue said as he was a little closer than he expected, Sting snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thee J-!"

Silence.

The moment Sting had sat up trying to yell to Rogue if he was Jiemma Orlando's son, he didn't realized that Rogue's face was already in front of him, and to his worst, his lips crashed over the raven heads lips by surprise, even Sting was, but Rogue couldn't think about enjoying the sudden kiss because Sting's lower teeth pressed into his lip causing both his own teeth and the blonds to cut his lip.

"AAAHHH!' Rogue screamed but also fell back covering his lips and face from both embarrassment and in hurt. The principle snapped out of his 'honorable' speech and looked around the situation. His eyes glanced from Rogue to Sting which both are currently looking frozen and stiffen, a vein over his old face when he saw a sight blood dripping down Rogue's chin.

"Eucliffe! Two weeks of detention! And Mr. Cheney, I'm sorry but a weeks detention."

Because the two did not know what has happened, Rogue was currently the first person to stand and speed walked out of the room, Sting scrambled and grabbed for his bass before following after. The principal was crying to himself that Rogues father was going to kill him.

"Hey wait!" Sting walked along behind the other who was currently keeping his head down and his hand over his lips.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sting shouted this time as he continued to follow Rogue wherever the raven head was going.

"WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT!" He shouted again only to realize the two were now standing in front of the infirmary doors, the blond laughed nervously to his action.

"So uh, Jiemma's son?"

*Slam!*

Rogue closed the door at Sting's face.

The blond grumbled and decided maybe the guy wouldn't tell his father about him after all. He turned around and darted down the halls. Rogue on the other hand, had locked himself in the bathroom with a worried nurse behind the door.

"Mr. Cheney, are you sure you'll be fine? Your lip is bleeding pretty bad?" the woman questioned.

"I-I'm fine, j-just um, taking in some though.." it seemed the woman finally left him alone, Rogue was still covering his lips. They were bleeding pretty face and probably won't stop until later. The raven looked down at his hand seeing there was now a small puddle of his blood. When looking at the mirror, he saw he had a few bruises on his jaw and an unnoticeable bruise on the side of his cheek where his long side bangs covered it. His eyes gazed to his lips seeing that he now had a sight cut; it'll heal in no time but maybe leave a scar behind. Thinking of what has happened made his cheeks bloomed a dark red and he covered his face.

'M-My first kiss!...' Rogue screamed to himself in his mind through out half the day.

* * *

><p>"It's so strange though, who to thought Cheney-dono after three years would had gotten into a fight for the first time? What do you think Scarlet-Chan?" Mr. Fernandes looked over to a woman with scarlet red hair, a slim woman in a red teachers suit looked back at the other with a nod.<p>

"That's right, the child doesn't exactly like violence either? How to thought he be making enemies already. I cannot tell you how happy I really am though. The poor Cheney had the guts to have a fight with Sting?" the blue head sighed and looked down at his coffee mug, currently the two were on their break outside a small green-house for the garden club with flowers and plants around the two who was seated by the nice bench chair area with the clean marble stone table for the two to put all kinds of papers everywhere.

"I feel sorry for the child, violence never accrued to him? What if his father sends him away! Or even worst, destroy's this school!" The blue head struggled and clutched a hand in a fist. This causing the female to laugh at him and placed her hand over his.

"Jellal-San." the man Jellal looked up at the woman with flushed cheeks as she smiled. "You worry too much, maybe you should assign homework tomorrow." the two shared a smile as he sighed with a nod and grabbed his coffee mug, as the scarlet haired woman held to hers.

"Do you think those two will get along though?" His question made the woman look up, with a smile, the two had suddenly shared an evil laugh together while clanking their cups together to their shared thought.

* * *

><p>LOL okay I was watching How i met your mother and i laughed to the part Barney and Robin had suddenly evil laughed and clanked their cups together xDDD<br>Obvious Jellal and Erza can see what will happen pft!

Four reviews Yay! Let's see what we got!

Fourth review from **XxlightersxX** : I liked it! Hope you will continue on this, and i hope that will be SOON ENOUGH to not make me come here and force you to write! *smiles cutely with evil intent*

O-O

For the first time someone is stalking meh pages *Feels Le Eyes!*

okay because I loved that message I had to share it xDD

To be continue in 'Accident happened, occasionally? Part 2!'


	5. Accidents happened, occasionally? Part 2

More stories yay!

* * *

><p>"Haa, Cheney-San, How did this happen to you?" A blond female covered half her face with one hand while the other laid on her hip. Currently it was Homeroom second hour after Rogue's biology, his home room just happened to be downstairs but he was more comfortable talking with one of his teachers during this time. And it seems Rogue had trust the teacher before him, on the table had read the teachers name on a black triangle sign 'Miss. Heartfilia Lucy' in golden letters. Almost all female teachers wear the same clothing but of a few different styles and colors such as the blond teacher wearing a cream color uniform but with dress pants instead of a thigh high mini-skirt.<p>

The raven before her released a sigh and rubbed his jaw where he hurtled the most, and even traced his finger over his cut lip that had stopped bleeding some time ago.

"I like to know myself Miss. Heartfilia, I just suddenly burst? I didn't even know the guy played an instrument and I accused him for hitting me. I wanted to apologies but um, it just, happened.." The female tilted forward with now both her hands on her hips as if he wasn't telling her the rest of the story. Of course there was more to it, but every time Rogue thought about it made him want to hurl.

"What has happened?" She had given the younger teenager a glare as if he will die not giving her the last details he's been hiding, and Rogue was scared as usual. So he had written it instead and when Miss. Heartfilia read it; she seemed too stun to even know what she read was true or an excuse. "You're kidding right?" She add-on but the male shook his head and dropped his head in embarrassment. "Oh Cheney-San, its worst to know you're gettings a weeks detention, but also the fact that um. Wow! This is too much to take!"

Rogue couldn't hear anymore of this because he's forgotten who he was talking to! His health teacher who can give a perfect lecture about the body and hormones that involve sudden reactions and known turn ons or flickers. Not that he was even concentrating on the kiss. So the raven male stood and bowed.  
>"Good bye Sensei it's best I be going now!" Make a run for it!<br>"Wait Cheney-San! We need to discuss this to a serious matter!"

Miss. Heartfilia chased after Rogue, the hallways a bit crowded by a few students either traveling out of their homeroom or club activities. Rogue speed walked away the best he could to avoid a lecture of hormones and darting for the stairway because the teacher so happens to be wearing heels outside classes and if he goes upstairs Miss. Heartfilia wouldn't catch him in time even though he hated physics movements.

"Miss. Heartfilia please I'll be Fi-!" Rogue fell back to the sudden and unknown attack.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Some time before...<span>**

"Hey Sting, heard you got into a fight with Jiemma's son? Yah thinks his father will kill you?

"Who started the fight Sting!"

The group before Sting had been pestering him. Yes he had a fight with Jiemma's son, he's forgotten his name, but since he was a girl? It would had been some rough name, almost relevant to dirt. With an irritated sigh, he could only be happy it was home room since he already gotten excused from Biology that the blond left his seat in the classroom and left the little clanging barking dogs of multiple barks. Only one of them did not stop following him as he went along to go down by the track field area behind the school release a smoke he's dying to release the stress.

"Fucken piss off already, if Jiemma's son goes tattle tailing I ain't gonna denied the fact I started it!" The blond hissed over his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pocket. The one thing he hates at the moment was that he couldn't be anywhere closer to the bottom and didn't want to go up at the roof where other smokers wouldn't have their packs of cigarettes and be begging Sting for his. Because Sting both needed a smoke and get rid of the tailing dog, he happened to trip over the edge of the stairs and went flying down.

"UWAH!" Sting had yelled, a body turning from his right coming in view and fast!

"Miss. Heartfilia please I'll be Fin-!"

**BAM!**

* * *

><p><em>'It all happened too soon!...' <em>Rogue screamed to himself in his mind as he held an icepack on the back of his head that had throbbed hurting with an escaping tear on the corner of his eye, he was sitting yet again in the principal's room, with Sting at his side YET again, his arms are crossed again but the sight difference was the large band-aid on the edge of his left jaw. To Rogue being more comfortable, Miss. Heartfilia was forced into staying because she saw the situation sitting on a separate seat from the two students; even though she had simply put to terms 'It was an accidents fall' the principle,

"Sexual harassment Eucliffe! Sexual Harassment!" The Principal was now standing pacing in front of the two back and forth at times pointing a leather strap leather which the two had no idea why the old man had it in the first place. The two could only image the whip was to hit Sting.

"My dying wish will never be heard because I be too dead soon! In just two hours you two are already becoming the sticky glue to your senior years and causing each other problems! As if two weeks detention isn't enough for you Eucliffe, I have no choice but have a punishment set up for you. I will decide the punishment for sure! Oh my heart, I'm too old for this much pressure, I suffered MUCH worse but this? Mr. Cheney, violence must come to justice, I must add-on another weeks detention even though I wouldn't have mind slapping the fruits out of Eucliffe..." the older man earned a glare from the blond male. Miss. Heartfilia was WAY too confused where the situation the older principle was going with there now, even Sting and Rogue wore the same expression. He finally excused the three into leaving his office.

_What has really happened..._

Sting had fallen down the stairs because he both wanted to kill a puppy who was following him around like he was his mother, tripped down a step and landed right on top of Rogue that the two's situation had turned out pretty strange. Why? Because the moment the blond bassist player fallen over, the younger had his knees up with the older pressing his body closely down into one another's with the fault of the blonds bass on his back. The moment the one on top had used his arms as support to sit up and look at whoever he had fallen over on; he was trapped in a trance. Both because the guy before him looked like a girl and because 'She' turns out to be the one who's been his stress. And to the worst time, his hard on pressed against Rogue's pelvis making his face turn to a deep red. And that was why Sting had the large band-aid on the edge of his cheek; the male below him had slapped him like some girl in a bad situation. Oh wait? A _guy_ in a bad situation. But who could blame the raven head? It was Sting's fault but it wasn't literally sexual harassment. It was a turn on!

"If only the old man could be more precise about what he's talking about, this wouldn't have turned out a detention for you two.." Miss. Heartfilia sighed and patted both boys on the shoulder, of course none of the two were in the mood to even look at each other. Rogue was too busy thinking about what his father would think of this, while Sting however... He wasn't a big fan of those Anime/Manga things but his thoughts wandered to an anime he's seen where the guy accidentally falls over a girl and the feeling being related to what happened between him and the raven head besides him but that the genders were the same. Of course Orga enjoys those things so that's why he only thought of it since now.

"Now, let's do this my way so this doesn't turn out like a bad rumor. I want you two to face each other and apologies for both your actions!" the perky blond female said with pride and had her hands on her hips with a wide smile. Both men found it weird to be talking to each other when they have no clue about one another. They both however shared a glance at each other at the same time. The raven turned first before the blond did.

""I'm Sorry-!"" ***BONK!***

Both Sting and Rogue said together, in this strange timing the two banged their foreheads together when they tried to bow at one another. Miss. Heartfilia watched the two fall to the ground covering their foreheads in pain. Although the amusing thing to her is the way they both actually wanted to say they were sorry. Mostly from Sting Eucliffe because he would usually make a fit into never saying he was sorry. The bell to third hour rang from a distance.

"I can't believe this day..." Rogue said sitting up from his recovery, Sting was still down rubbing his forehead to rub off the pain.

"This is just the shitties day ever..." Sting replied later.

"Uh, alright. We're just gonna play this cool. No win or lose situation and no saying what the principles had said! If anyone did ask, you just tell them it was an Accident! Okay boys, run along to your class now." the blond female was the first to leave by waving her hand and excusing herself. The raven took no time to have a conversation with the other so he ran for it leaving the bassists alone by the principals office.

"Gees, why did I get a turn on by some crappy, spoiled teen?" Sting questioned himself and leaned his head against his arm resting over his thigh as to take in the while problem and how it started. The Shittiest day EVER!

* * *

><p>30 minutes later lunch hour...<p>

"Sting-Kun! What has happened!"  
>"Niko has said you guys had 'That' kind of accident?"<br>"Are you guys going to have fights now, I wanna know!"

Shoving the piece of sandwich into his mouth, he grumbled annoyed that he was not popular because he plays music but having a fight with, Rogue Cheney was getting out of hand. If he tries explaining all guys say 'its a destroy thing!' and girls think its a 'Win-or-lose!' kill. No matter how many times he tried they only went on that topic only. His eyes scanned the entire cafeteria seeing a few people were too cool to bother, the ones around him must be nosy no good lying fuckers.

Rogue was following on behind his teacher Redfox Gajeel to hide his entire face from the crowded indoors lunch room.

"Oh come on Rogue! Be a man for gods sake, people could spread rumors and you can just simply threaten them to forget about it all!" The man literally hallard over his shoulder grabbing at anything on the kitchen way of good use into eating, Rogue only continue to sulk on behind the taller teacher.

"But, I'm not as scary as you are?"  
>"It's not about being able to scare anyone! It's about having them to learn their place as little students who pick on their elders! You're almost twenty kid, act like one!" His teacher said between chewing down on food while talking to his follower. Rogue sighed and grabbed anything of good need for his body. Healthy food of course. It wasn't long did one of the nosy group noticed Rogue.<p>

"Hey, lets get some actions in here." He said with a smirk, one turned to look what he meant as he spotted the teen as well. The two laughed, one handing the other a sandwich identical to Sting's current lunch. The teen taking aim when no one was really even paying attention, and he thrown the meal being the ravens back. Rogue had felt the thud and looked around to see who had done that, the two guys turned away and showed a partly way of Sting's view, it just so happened that the male was finished with eating that at a bad timing it looked like he was looking Rogue's way, turning to look at a girl who laughed; of course, the raven was upset. It was the final straw.

Grabbing for his water bottle, Gajeel was still munching on food on the way through out the line as he noticed Rogue going somewhere with the newly bottle water. The raven teen made his way over to the crowed and toward the blond who had made his day the worst and living dead to him! Sting seemed a bit surprise to see him standing before him with the bottle of water, before he could had questioned, the teen poured over the blonde's head the cold water from the thin plastic container.

"Gah! What the hell man!" Sting shouted and stood up, Rogue crossed his arm pissed off as well. Those who knew Rogue had never seen him look so, angry before. Because his glare darken much like the male before him as the two stared deadly to one another.

"Throwing your 'Trash' at me are we?" He started up the silence, of course the other was confused. He just made a bulls-eye shot to the trash box just across from him. The raven shoved Sting first, than Sting shoved him back. That's when a food, or fist fight started.

* * *

><p>"So did we kill the principle for our actions?" Sting said with a smile. Now the two were on their knees and in front of them was at least seven teachers. Miss. Scarlet being the replaceable principal's attitude and Mr. Fernandes the real principal replacement. The scarlet haired female was obviously not pleased when she had heard about the two incidence she was not involved with.<p>

"You two actually sent him to the hospital. Do you have any ideas how hard it be being able to find a replaceable principle at the time? You've both sicken me!" The woman snort and spat on the ground between the two that they were surprise she even done that by scooting away from the germ she passed to the ground. Jellal chuckled and patted the woman's shoulder who had backed down still angry.

"Listen you two, in just one day you two already caused chaos? And to be frank, it happened during your first senior year as well. I am not going to point fingers, and I do not want to hear an argument." He snapped fast as the two had their mouth gaped for a moment before shutting up when he mentioned no argument. "It seems we need to decided a serious punishment. I believe Mr. Eucliffe was to receive one but never had notice of it. Let us take this moment to discuss."

Their replacement principle turned his back on the two and faced the group of teachers behind him. Instantly the two heard from Dragneel the pink head teacher shouted 'A jouce!' but was silenced by Miss. Heartfilia with a punch to his head. Then the discussion has gotten quiet. Miss. Scarlet was beyond her limit that she suggested a something far worst the two could do together. Than the idea popped to the blue heads mind as he ruffled the scarlet hair in his hands as a sign of thank you. Turning again, the man wore a smug smirk.

"Well, because both this whole thing was an accident, Cheney being my favorite, Eucliffe appearing for his senior year, but the fight having to be two problems. I've come up with something you two could work out in your, three weeks detention." Rogue frowned, his detention add on a third day, Sting only grumbled because now he was going to be constantly late for his nights at the joint. But the man did not stop there as he smiled.

"For that, you two are to make up and become friends until you two can resist the urge of killing one another and start a new relationship!"

The two teenagers had no idea how the teacher could simply smile to the most ridiculous thing anyone in history could ever make up such as the two who feel will never like one another ever in their three weeks detention and ignorance for the time being of their entire lives!

"Hell." Sting said.

"Devil's work." Rogue add-on.

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>, **many**, **lines**!

( 0 _30_ );

WELP! I was really aiming for writing down their incidence being two days of fighting, but I think it was a lot funner doing the whole idea all in one chapter in one day of Sting and Rogue fighting!

**Rogue**: Why am I so weak? Do you have an exclamation for that? *stares at Light-Semapi* ( `_')  
><strong>Light Sempai<strong>: Yes I Do! Because I like **_Uke's_ **who are damn as well **_weak_** and **_cute_**! *Says with no regret*  
><strong>Sting<strong>: I do too! If Rogue was weak and scrawny it just makes me seme all over! *Smirks along with Light-Sempai to the thought of a harmless weak Rogue being a uke*

Hey! Anyone, find me some rated-M of Stingue cause I'm reading them fanfictions! I always search for rated-M's cause thats how perverted I am LMAO! The only one I found was _Curious Experiment_ by _AquaFeather_ which I love a whole lot lol! Keep on reading and reviewing! And thank you again XxLightxX and Staticy Fox Atra for twice the reviews!


	6. The first song

Enjoyed my chapter? Mwahahaha! I hope yah's do! heheh continue reading lovely's ~

* * *

><p>Rogue has been sitting at the large table by the window as he pulled out assignments he's already retrieved. He didn't want to recall what has happened in the last few hours in one day and three hours of suffering with the same person who he can only assume being the worst person he's met so far, not as worst as his father, but just, <strong><em>Student Worst<em>**!

His eyes casted behind him where he can see from the corner of his eye 'Sting Eucliffe.' Currently, the blond was too busy tuning his bass which had been annoying Rogue for the first little minutes of being at the student storage room, the room also happens to be the study room and counseling for private meetings. He turned his eyes away from the male too disappointed. He could only thank god that a few afternoon hours the troublesome blond did not disturb him; only when culinary arts all he was bragging about was eating baked things from girls who knew how to cook. Annoying the heck out of the raven head because almost all his classes involve the blond with no break. But because each of his teachers are those who known him most and he as well they had assigned both of them together in each subject. Biology, Algebra, History, Health, Culinary arts, Physics, and now Detention! Redfox and Dragneel are forced to spend their lunch hour sitting by the two to make sure they stick together like great pals until they finally ignore one another presents.

Rogue only hoped that if this WAS the devil's work; his father's lecture was the Devil himself when he goes home and the school reporting about his three after school detentions.

Sting on the other hand was worried about both Monday and Friday afternoon, even though it be late at night but him and his two pals would do practice before their show at midnight. Four three weeks meaning fifteen days of being stuck with Jiemma's son and a whole twenty four hour group work together. But not to worry, he still needs bits of pay back from the other. The surprising thing to the blond was that there wasn't no teacher in the room, with a smug smirk he had some ideas; but because he was tired from so many fights he decide to practice there to just annoy the fuck out of the teen, he finished tuning his beautiful black bass, position and started playing a song he recently heard on the from Orga, it was an American song containing the main instrument bass, playing the instrument of Feel good by Gorilla.

Although the room was very quiet, Rogue could clearly hear the music playing. To his surprise the way the other plays was very well skilled, he could image the lyrics in his head how the song is like. It was an American's music and it was pretty steady; but the only reason he thought that was because the blond doesn't look the type to play light musics. He turned to look at the other as he saw Eucliffe had his eyes closed while he was flicking each and every string with his fingers while changing to a new steady beating. The raven teen turned away and continued to listen, gently nodding his head of the tune back and forth while doing his work. Sting heard nothing but him playing his music, he thought by now the other would be annoyed he was playing his bass in the room. So he opened his eyes to see if the other was even in the room; but unexpected he watched the other doing a weird dance of his shoulders, nodding his head gently up and down while tapping his feet on the ground. This brought a smile to Sting's lips.

'So he does like rock musics?' Sting thought to himself as he continued to play the music, because stopping there would make the other stop doing those weird movements. For the rest of their detention section of silence, the blond played a new song of a gentle beat of Madness by Muse. Rogue could hear the strings echo low, it was a funny playing really because each string beat kept making a weird vibrate after Sting kept changing the note. But either way the music had been great. Looking at his wristwatch, it was four thirty now. The timing was bad because the raven teen was really enjoying the music.

Sting stopped playing when he heard movement of Rogue packing up.

"Time to leave?" He questioned the other as he watch him look back before nodding his head.

"I don't see why not? It's obvious four in the afternoon and its best going home now than waiting till the next day." He continued to watch Rogue move and leave the room, so Sting wrapped up his bass in the case before running on after Rogue who was already making a turn to the stairway.

"Hey! Jiemma's son! Cherry something!" With a deep sigh, Rough turned at the other as he saw him quickly making his way over.

"I have a name, and its not 'cherry' either." This time without falling down a step, Sting was right besides the other panting gently as he smiled.

"Okay, so anyway Cherry, just gonna call you cherry for now. You like bass music?" Rogue blush gently, did he see him move around because of the nice beat? This made the other squirm a bit while the blond smirked crossing his arms.

"Well, it was nice." He replied and turned to walk away, Sting following the other out as he laughed. For Sting it was all just normal conversation, but for Rogue it was all talks and moving his jaw. He had never moved his mouth so many times he was already getting tired from talking. The funny thing was that Rogue was having fun with the conversation, and it was a nice thing.

* * *

><p>Yay! The two are half friends lolol!<p>

Welp, I had no rated-m givers, but I was recommended to read Cue the Storm by Serpent Tailed Angel.

...

I'll be truthful I was in pain and hurt. I wanted to stop reading but, It Was Rogue! I have to admit I love Rogue too(Not as much as Sting) So I'm still reading, I'm at chapter 12 and I was already in tears! Uwah! *Runs to a corner and cries*

I might be writing some short stories of Stingue!

XxLighterxX I really am fast because typing has become my bad habit ever since I've rp on facebook lol!(I even draw fast so its a funny thing ( ' 3') )


	7. Trying to be friends is HARD

Hiiiii!

lol these two reviews XxLightersxX and Staticy Fox Atra, yes I do update fast because if I'm so focused in a story and shipping. All I think about is the story alone and the ideas.

Two of my last ships; Young Blood the Final Fantasy 13 story I wrote 18(it says 16 but I really published 18 chapters) in 2 weeks and gave in when something came up. Than My life without you the stories already at 10 chapters last few weeks ago. It's a strange thing I have really and whenever something new attracts my attention I lose interest in the last stories I've written which has happened when my Sting got me into Fairy Tail just by cosplaying LMAO!

You just have to hope I do not side track to a new anime or else this story cannot continue! TROLOLOL! f*ck my life! I am a strange person xD

* * *

><p>"Huh? So your parents didn't get mad at you?" Sting stated as he and Rogue were walking to school. Rogue scratched his cheek with his finger and thought.<p>

"Well, actually my father had business to attend to, so he didn't really pay attention to the phone call. And I don't have a mother." The blond rubbed his jaw gently. While he was thinking, Rogue as well was wondering how did he and the student he wanted to hate already became his friend? Just yesterday the two were at each others throats, but as of today the two are now friends, and curious he was how did Eucliffe knew where he lived? Because the morning he left the house the blond was at the fronts gates waving at him with the most goofiest look that Rogue wanted to just pretend he never seen him there before. But really, Rogue was remembering back from last night. Of course his father would had been serious angry, but he received no lecture until...

_-Rogue's flash back-_

When the raven returned home tired from walking up the hill top side walk, his feet was hurting as he entered the china house. His father just so happened to been walking across the room causing the other to stand tall in fear of what is to come, but the man simply ignored him. It confused Rogue, so he quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom in case the man did throw a fit about his three week detention. Stopping on his way up the stairs he caught sight of the Chinese female in front of his bedroom doorway, she wore a different dress today of a color jade green. With his head down as a sight greeting, Minerva giggled and walked closer until he and her were just inches closer.

"Three weeks detention Rogue, why, I wonder what happened for your first day as a Senior go?" Rogue turned his head at the woman a bit confused. She wore a smug smile down at her younger brother.

"I am not that cruel, I just saved you the lecture and told father your teachers suggested you a tutor at the school for college education." Minerva walked away while having her hand over her shoulder. It only left Rogue confused; why does Minerva keep backing him up? He never shown brotherly affection to her for the past years he's been in her family and was currently the weak link to pick on. But the woman never touched a hair, not even a slap on Rogue.

"Cherry! Yo Cherry!" Snapping out of his thoughts, the blond male in front of him now caused Rogue to flinch sightly back aware the situation could end bad AGAIN! He did what his instincts told him and pushed the other back.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't ever stand in front of me in the first place!" Rogue screamed at Sting who happened to crash against a lamp post.

"Why the hell you pushing me! You were in some thought and didn't speak back when I asked you something!" Already the two were grabbing at one another hairs again until shortly they broke apart and walked back to their high school, trying to stay off topic of less hurting and more pleasing their teachers into letting the two get rid of their 'Supportability be friends' in less than they're hoping a DAY.

Although a lot of people had questioned upon why the two continued to group together. It was horrible.

**Biology**; Mr. Fernandes ; "Being able to understand group working of the opposite hate can calm one another into becoming friends."

**Algebra**; Mrs. Fullbuster ; "BL could work in many different ways! An-" "Mrs. Fullbuster that's not what our situation is about!"(Both Sting and Rogue shouted)

**History**; Miss. Scarlet ; "If you study hard enough to learn the history of enemies trying to destroy each others and learn it is best to stay together; Cheney and Eucliffe are putting up an excellent example!"

**Health**; Miss. Heartfilie ; "Do not accuse it being hormones! Mrs. Fullbuster doesn't know the proper terms of the punishment these two are receiving."

**Culinary arts**; Miss McGarden ; "If I was in trouble I wouldn't like to suffer alone!"

**Physics**; Mr. Dragneel ; "They still need to kill each other and are just putting an act up about not wanting to! HAHA!" Dragneel gets a soccar ball thrown at from Miss. Heartfilia! Team Heartfilia wins!

Okay so it wasn't all bad for the two if only it wasn't for people keeping praying eyes on the them for the entire hours. Every time Sting would sigh and stretch with his arms hanging behind the raven all girls would think its BL. Rogue learns over his table to point something over the blonds paper all guys think its BL. Clearly everyone has gone too much to Mrs. Fullbuster. The blond bassist doesn't blame her if only some guys didn't think so wrong, but the raven does because he known Mrs. Fullbuster being the told information from her book club.

"This day is just the worst!" Rogue shouted to the top of his lungs as the second day of detention has begun. Obvious his face is all flushed red as he tore up the last paper he found under his desk fan asking if he and Sting were dating. Sting on the other hand was where he usually sits laughing his ass off about the papers he's gotten from the fan girls.

"Oh god, Cherry this one asks, 'How did you hook up with Cherry?' and the other side asks 'Does cherry like it hard!' Pft-Pwahaha!" literately clutching his stomach; the raven gave the blond a deadly glare as to 'don't even tell them the wrong idea!' look. With all the remaining ripped up pages, Rogue thrown them away in the nearest trash bucket. Only one of them was having fun but the other was suffering from the next. With a sigh, the raven sat down in his seat and dropped his head over the table, Sting see's this stress and frowns. Maybe he was enjoying too much of the weird attention that he didn't realized Rogue was the one embarrassed about it? Dropping all the papers to the ground, he decided a nice song for the other would calm him some what down.

Rogue flinched sightly when he heard the bass music playing, he didn't know what song it was but it was relaxing because it was steady and smooth. No strange echo repeats or weird twigs of lines buzzing his ears. Just like the first song he played from yesterday, moving his head side to side by the song, the two smiled and listen to Sting playing music for the rest of the detention hour.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter was shorter lol I was on tumblr looking for stingue both pictures and fanfics!<p>

I shall pray your finger gets better Lighters *Kisses your finger(And fingers)*

( = 3=)


	8. Tsundere

Haha I love ya already Lighters! *Le hugs!*

* * *

><p>The first week went fast; Sting have gotten Rufus permission to drive him to the joint downtown for their band; his regular reunite for the weekend until the next week. It had surprised him for staying at Orga's watching a new anime of a shorty beating up a tall guy. To Sting's fear; the girl was really strong. His large friend having to laugh all the time while explaining too much to the blond about the anime. Monday had shocked Sting to the core.<p>

If Sting was blind; he wouldn't have been thinking it.

And if Rogue noticed it; maybe he would have been safe.

It was already Monday and the timing was normal. Sting went picking up Rogue from his house and both of them walked to school. But everything was completely; strange. The blond only thought it was because they were acting, but...

"I hate him to the core so stop implying your dirty thoughts to me."

PFFT-! Sting covered his lips and halted a laughter before it burst. He had to thank Orga on Saturday night for making him watch those anime stuff, because he studied it on this weird-cutesy anime called Toradora. If he wasn't listening to what the older male had explained to him about the little girl always having the name Tsundere he wouldn't be thinking the raven being compared to a girlish character. Why Sting thought of this since the sixth day of their 'to be friends' week? It all started the morning Rogue was being asked multiple questions about him dating Sting; the blond had seen the others good warm side but had implied a cold tone to the girls about how much he hated Sting really.

Tsundere alright, Tsundere.

For some reason he was really enjoying the show of Rogue's 'Tsundere' side.

"Cherry-Chan~!" Throwing his arms around the raven's shoulders, pouting his lips and frowned at him as he played his act.

"Lying to them about our secret is so mean, it's heart breaking to me!" At that point he saw the disgust his companion had on his face. What made the raven shudder was when Sting blew a playful kiss at the others cheek. And just like that, Rogue thrown Sting off him with a yell dashing all the way to Biology. Of course he's fallen over but laughed as he sat up brushing his blond hair until it was sitting up again, the two girls previously looking at Sting questioned until he smirked and winked.

"Cherry's always like that~!"

* * *

><p>Because all day I could only think of stingue I wrote another chapter! I am on the role today! *LAUGHS*<p>

Lighters~ I am totally making a promise to draw you lots of Stingue when my beloved Wacom returns to me! Well, you gatta find me on tumblr if you got one xD  
>If you do, it's pretty simple to find me; I just posted where people will find me when I'm writing stories and not posting pictures. PFT-!<p>

**ButWeMustHaveAnUkeRogue!** (Roguehastobebottomcausehe'stsundereinmyeyes!) *Le poses*

Even if we have different tastes I still love yah as long as you're shipping Stingue *nuzzlenuzzle*

All hail Stingue!

Short chapter only cause I am going to imply Sting's prolog to Rogue's in the next; only for two chapters though I believe? So this one and the next will be pretty short lol.

I see Rogue being Tsundere... *Watches Rogue from afar behind bushes with Sting*

review until the next soon to be posted chapter! Payback!


	9. Bishounen

I just love Stingue; smiling hurts my cheeks

*Le loves Lighters and Fox*

And Lighters, how did you know I was gonna use Sting as bishie! ( '[]' ) !

We don't know each other and we're already connecting! Let's get married if only I didn't already have a Sting! *purposes with sad news*

* * *

><p>One week and two days with the blond in the same detention room. For once the blond teenager wasn't playing his bass but was instead sleeping with his head turned on the left on top of the table, arms as his pillow and the rest of his body in the wooden chair. Rogue was staring for some time; not knowing what he <em>has<em> been doing for the past little minutes.

"Huh?"

Rogue questioned to himself still confused. He was so under pressure from yesterday he almost forgotten it was already Tuesday. Now he remembered, it was because Sting has been a little Clingy weird since Monday. Just this morning Rogue walked out the house yard without seeing the blond, once he exited the front gates the bassists attacked him from behind and was twirling him in the air like they were kids in a play ground trying to see who was the light weight. At the school he had an arm wrapped over his shoulders like they were drunk and the only way to make it home without falling was to hold onto one another for dear life. Every time Rogue was standing up Sting had wrapped his arms around the others waist and was crying like his soul was leaving his dead body.(_A small memo_)

"Cherry why are you leaving me!" sobbing against his waist as Rogue was trying to budge forward.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm simply turning in my assignment!"

The raven screamed down at Sting as the whole students, and Miss. Heartfilia was watching. Since he stood up finished with a paper, already Sting was forcing the other into his arm with the rest of his body in the seat as his weight and anchor to the ground.

Lunch hour, the bassists had his mouth hung wide open with his eyes closed, expecting the raven to feed him with whatever food was there he had. Lets just say he has been expecting a lot. At times Rogue had to shove him away or speak coldly at Sting but his words were ignored that the bassists wanted to be dragged to class during homeroom.

Rogue finally gotten silence he wanted; a little too much silence. If he recall, he's been staring at the blond for a quick five minutes. He tried to ignore him by pulling out assignment, but he was quickly distracted by a shining light glittering at him. At first the raven though it was the blond bothering him with some mirror, but his eye casted to the silver piece of jewelry on the bassists left ear. It seems he finally noticed the jewel after a two in the half weeks and yet haven't even known he wore the item hanging on his lower ear lobe. Now that he think about it, it's the first time he had study the other; the bassist player even had a loop piercing on his lower lip and two more piercings on his left brow.

The raven teen frowned; currently it was the first time he noticed anything about Eucliffe, the male had nicely spiked blond hair, black leather sleeveless jacket with small spikes on the shoulder, ripped jeans, black comeback boots and gothic like accessories. This gotten the teen to wonder if he was really in a band? He had nice looks and was, even handsome. Must be a pretty popular and well known band. His eyes casted to his shoulder and saw a white lining on his broad shoulder, carefully, yet quickly he pulled the sleeve up and looked at the tattoo on his left arm. A sign looking like some snake with it's teeth showing out and its jaw opened, it was a really cool sign too.

But then Rogue recalled what he thought a moment ago. Did he just called Eucliffe handsome? Nice looking? H-Hannnnsome?!

... Looking at his watch and then back to the other, it was almost time to go. A nice wake up call for the guy outta save him the time to leave.

*SMACK!*

* * *

><p>Heheh, Rogue smacked Sting x3<p>

*Gets smacked by Rogue as well*

Lighters if you are writing that fanfic! Recommend the moment it's written! Ans Fox, I think either sounds nice too, maybe Rogue topping Sting ain't so bad~ *Evil laughter!*

Review for me guys~!


	10. In his house at night

(This is my random note)

If you have me on tumblr; I have finished Cue to Storm... And I cried TT^TT

Rogu-Chan! It's nice to have you join us! I've read your fanfics on wattpad and I have to admit I love your story heheh, Imagine rogue in Sting's large top... *Nosebleed* K~Wa! x/D

It's all to sexy lmao...

* * *

><p>"No, I will not let you come over my house."<p>

"Oh come on Cherry!"

Thursday detention. Still no teacher and Rogue was beginning to worry no teachers were even in the school but the two. The blond dropped down on his knees to the ground and to Rogue's surprise he was begging.

"Please Cherry! I promise I'm not going to steal anything! I'm just curious how rich people live like! I bet you can eat as many ice creams you want, or even have one of your maids do your homework?" with that the raven head frowned.

"You're just looking forward to one of my maids to do Miss. Scarlet assignment aren't you?" From the reaction he was retrieved it was true. The teen watched the bassists struggle an excuse by shuddering words and looking side to side for an excuse. With a sigh and looking at his watch, it was time to leave anyhow. Packing his assignments and looking down at the blond with serious eyes.

"Listen, I'll help you with the assignment. But no I am not having one of my maids bring you anything. You must think I have no clue in how to do my own homework." He saw the blonds blue eyes sparkled to life in an unknown reason.

"So you aren't that spoiled an lazy! I misjudged you Cherry, heh because you are from a rich father I assumed how a kid like you must get everything you want with simple commands." Lifting his bassists over his shoulder and standing next to the raven, the two exit the room and headed down the hallway side by side.

"No, I rather have people like me than to hate and have enemies. Which is a little too late for you Eucliffe."

"Oi-oi! Now, let's just try and make up okay! I know I was a dick with yah, so lets make up in our own and proper way. I don't like making enemies either unless they are those wanna be's." Sting stood up in front of the raven head, reaching his hand out with a brightly smile.

"My names Sting, Eucliffe Sting. My band is Sabertooth and I'm in my last year of highschool." He crock a smile at the other, Rogue frowned sightly, holding his hand out as well until their hands clapped together in a hand shake.

"Cheney Rogue, Senior and just looking forward to graduating from high school."

"Uwah! That's boring to know? You know what, when we're going to your house we're doing the twenty question games! Hey! Maybe a sleep over too!"

"No, I don't trust you."

"Cherry-Chan!"

* * *

><p>The surprising thing of the afternoon was the summer shower, the two had run their way to the raven's household, Sting was much faster to Rogue's thoughts even though he carried a bass on his back. Because the house was on a hill top, the scholar from behind slipped over a damped puddle falling forward.<p>

"Ah! Cherry-Chan?!" Sting ran back to Rogue's side as to assisted the other, the raven letting out a sudden hiss and sat up not caring if he's already soaked.

"Gees, it looks swollen." He examined his own leg, this making the blond frown to the sight. The swelling was showing with a red hue and a bruise marked on his ankle.

"Come on, I'll carry you to the house than?" Their eyes met in a glance, Rogue dropped his eyes aside and huffed.

"No, we can wait here until it pains off."

"But you'll catch a cold?"

"Getting a cold for a day is fine than being hurt by a pained ankled." Frowning even more, Sting had strapped his bass over the others shoulders, halted the other over his back and started walking up, leaving the other to squirm and move around demanding release, but the blond ignored his cries and continued carrying him over to the top and the first largest house in sight. With a sigh and giving up, Rogue had pressed the call button at the front gates, it took a while until someone turned on the receiver.

"Oh, welcome home Mr. Cheney, I was worried none of the family members would be home." an older man about his late fifty's greeted, leaving Rogue surprised.

"Minerva is not home?" He questioned, the gates popped opened.

"No sir, she's off with your father on a business to take to hand." The man ended the call, Sting hoisted the other a bit more on his back and continued walking.

"Man, why does your front yard has to be so long! I feel like I'm gonna drop you?" His grunting made Rogue blush and smack his back.

"It's your bass, not my weight."

"Hey! My black beauty has nothing to do with the weight!"

Rogue rolled his eyes and smacked the other again. They finally made it to the front door as the man from the small screen projector was now face to face with the two while bowing.

"My word sir, are you alright?" Him noticing that Rogue was on some strangers back, with a sigh, he was dropped down on the floor step, groaned removing the shoe from his swollen leg before the other.

"Just fell, Eucliffe, this is my butler Jun. Jun, this is my detention buddy Sting Eucliffe. He'll be staying with me for a homework assignment." Rogue begun introducing. Sting just smirked as the man nodded his head, before turning his attention to the raven head.

"I am sorry sir, no one is home currently, maids and servants are also gone. I too must take my leave." Of course the waved his hand in front of himself and laughed.

"It's fine, you may take your leave Jun, of course from Minerva and my father, they don't think I am capable of taking care of myself when I am alone." the two shared a laugh, the older grabbing hold of his jacket and hat before bidding the two goodbye.

"So, this is where the son of Jiemma lives?" Sting examined the room he was in, from what it looks is just the entire entrance room, a few tables with glass looking plants, pictures, vases and a single large closet. The blond removed his shoes and entered the room, Rogue having to limp up and stood up.

"Yeah, sorry but maids and servants leave the house late, and since we had a small delay no one is here. I believe my sister and father will be home until two days. Make yourself at home today." With a smirk, the bassists went over and helped the raven who pointed up the stairs where his bedroom was. Getting up the stairs was a pain for the two, one Sting having to carry the most heaviest person, while Rogue carrying a bass over his shoulder nearly weighting HIM down.

Once inside the bedroom, Sting let out a loud 'Ohhh!' of the bedroom causing a loud echo. It looked almost more like a ballroom than a bedroom. There was large space for anyone to practice dancing, the bed having to be on the right side with drapes and curtains like a Victorian bed style, a desk table with nicely stacked papers with pens in a small pencil holder, the bookshelf besides the table, a mirror hanging besides the tables left. That was basically it inside the bedroom, it made Sting frown because the room was too large for the other as he sees Cherry was the type of person who doesn't have much things.

"I should patch your leg for you." The blond offered, Rogue frowned and stood up.  
>"I think taking a bath is important, I'll go first, than you could can after before we do our homework." This time Sting frowned. He watched the raven dropped the bass besides the bed in a careful manner, than limp to the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom before disappearing inside. The bassists was about to sit down on the bed and feel the soft mattress on his back until he remembered he was soaked wet, with a frown, he had no where to sit but the ground. But an idea came to his mind. It wouldn't mean he was going gay if he joined the raven in the shower would it? Naah, he's already bisexual for getting a hard on from the other anyway. Not like he liked Rogue THAT way but he did find him rather attractive. tip toeing to the bathroom that was still left opened, he peeked into the bathroom seeing it was a type of Japanese style bath, he was starting to wonder if the house was a mixture of an Asian culture creation? Well, Jiemma is Chinese anyhow.<p>

His eyes spotted Rogue's back, his waist covered by a small waist towel before pulling all his curled length hair in a high bun, Sting smirked and crept in, stripping of all his clothing and had tied the towel around his waist as well sneaked on behind the male, to his surprise, Rogue was not really a fit character, he was mid muscular and was almost scrawny too. Unlike Sting he was totally built to make all girls wet their selves. A smirk over his lips as the other was about to enter the bath but was shoved in.

"Haha!" Sting clutched forward and laughed hard, the raven was in the surface with a disbelieving look on his face. "Ah, man Cherry, that scream though! You're so much like a girl than a guy?"

"E-Eucliffe?!" He screamed and slammed a fist in the water, a blush blooming over the bridge of his nose to the high point of his cheeks, Sting stood where he was and swap a tear off his eye while laying his hands over his hips.

"Dude, how come your bedroom is much bigger than your bathroom? This is like a spa more than a house!" Sitting himself inside, he groaned and sighed to both heat and an unknown relaxing of the water.

"What the heck are you doing in here in the first place! I like privacy and alone time bathing?" Rogue cricked his head aside and glared, but the other was floating in the water sighing in escade. The perfect revenge settled in Rogue's mind as he splashed the water at the others face. Gulping water and choking, the blond sat up gasping for air, this time the raven laughed, it felt Sting a bit surprised, he was laughing? Like, a serious laugh? With a smirk, grabbing another short towel and dipping it inside the hot tub and pulling it out, this caught the ravens attention when the bassists twisted the white towel until water dripped out.

"I'm giving you the count of five to run away, Cherry~" A devilous smirk made Rogue shuddered and ran out of the tub, but the moment he reached his lower half out of the hot water, a slap pain made him yell and flinched.

"S-Stop! Eucliffe?!" Literally rolling out, Sting didn't stop as he laughed like a maniac and soaked the towel again before standing up holding the wet towel in both hands.

"I like them running! Now run shabby!" Of course, limping was impossible when he received another slap to his lower back, this time the yell came out more like a cat scream. The two paused stunned while Rogue covered his lips surprised that came out of him. Sting's lips curled into an evil smirk. He liked the screams that were given to him, so Sting chasing Rogue around the master bedroom had both caused the raven to run on his legs for hell's life while hell was on his heels chasing him to no end until the two were suddenly freezing cold.

"O-Okay, I had enough.." Saying between chattering teeth, Rogue agreed as the two ran into the tub again, it was warm by now but thank god it didn't go cold either. The blond relaxed into the water with a sigh, but his eyes gazed to the other teen who wore a deadly glare with the same wet towel the blond had previously.

"U-Um, Cherry?" With no time to react, Rogue had slapped the towel at Sting's chest who howled a painful yell, each time he tried to escape the tub, the raven was on his tail slapping the towel at his arm, his leg, and to Sting's surprise he even got a chance to slap his ass. He had better aim than Sting did.

* * *

><p>"I am never coming to your house again!" Sting screamed while rubbing his arm, Rogue too was rubbing his back forgetting the pain on his swollen leg.<p>

"Aren't you the one who smacked me first? I shouldn't have invited you in the first place." The two growled at one another, sitting away from back to back as the two were now in matching white bath robe towels sitting on Rogue's bed mattress, the two frowning, before turning to look at one another. When they glared, they smiled, Sting laughed, then Rogue did. Both of them laughed together.

With borrowed clothes, Rogue was lucky to have clothes for Sting to fit, started their homework assignment together. Having to teach Rogue how to play a bass, cooking Sting dinner. By than it was still eight.

"Cherry, I'm bored." Sting plopped as they were now watching television. Rogue sighed reading a book while allowing the other to mop of his boredom, the blond's clothes had dried off only wearing his loose red shirt and tear pants while looking to the raven seeing he was wearing plain sweats and white shirt. 'Boy, Cherry is a growing teen but he had lots of image to fill in for a girl?' Sting though to himself and relaxed his head against the white cushion. He caught glimpse of an old photo in front of him on the coffee table, it was a small picture of a girlish looking child hugging a frog in their hands while an older woman was hugging the child close in her arms. To his surprise, the child looked like Rogue, even now. His blue eyes glanced towards Rogue, comparing from the photo to him now.

Since the raven's hair dried out, his hair was now down and remained in the curls it was like in the picture frame, and for once, Sting saw that Rogue's eyes weren't natural brown or any other colors, they were red like rubies. Surprising, he was staring long at the others face. He wondered why until he realized so many lights were on? The head lights, a few laps, lights almost all around the house? Most likely in a rainy day this could be a bad thing?

"Hey, Cherry?" Sting leaned close, Rogue hummed him a reply.

"Do we need so many lights on?" He saw it, Rogue's hand shook in surprise by the question, but he remained calm by nodding his head. Before questioning again, suddenly a loud thunder was heard that even lightning has sparked in the night sky behind the large windows aside them, because of it the lights went out. And the first thing to had been heard was Rogue scream.

"Cherry!" Sting sat up in the darkness, the night sky was too dark he couldn't really see in the darkness that he crashed against the coffee table knocking down whatever was there. His hand touching the soft couch as his lead around.

"Cherry? Rogue, Rogue where are you!" Sting shouted, another lightning stretched through the sky as he saw a few free opened places he could walk over to, crashing sounds were heard behind him as he turned. Next were whimpering sounds and cries. When another light from the lightning sparked, he saw from under a table, a figure shaking while cowering their self into a ball. The first thing coming to the blonds mind was Rogue, so he dashed on over closer to the body.

"Rogue? Rogue it's alright?"

Rogue mumbled over his cries and shook his head.

"Rogue, it's just lightning? Come on, it's not something to be scared of-"

_"It's not that..."_ Rogue whimpered, Sting sighed and moved aside the chair so he could scoot closer to the raven heads side.

"Than what is it? The thunder?" the head shook a no to his question. His hands covering his eyes and curled away from the blond, he's forgotten his pride and mumbled away.

_"I'm scared of the darkness..." _This made Sting frown. Rogue, was scared of the dark? That was why there was so many lights on, why the butler left almost every light in the rooms, they there wasn't no spark of dark in any few places.

"Its okay to be scared Rogue, I'm here for you?" Hesitantly, he reached his hand over the others back, but the body flinched and curled harder into a ball, the other frowned because of that. It hurt him to see the teenager being scared, it hurt to see Rogue crying, it even pained harder when Rogue refused to let the other hold him. An idea came to the blond.

"Rogue, turn around?" He shook his head, his curled hair bouncing along to his shake.

"Please?" This time Sting begged, when no answer was given, he took hold of the others wrist, feeling his bones tighten to his clutching hands. His eyes were still kept shut but tears had fallen aside his eyes as he still refuse to open his eyes to look at the other. With all effort, the blond kept the scared teen in place, holding a hand over his cheek feeling him flinch back. But he didn't stop stroking his face, Rogue, slowly stop tensing up.

_'Look at me now..'_

Sting begun, singing a low song to the raven who continued to sob with his eyes still shut.

_'Don't hurt yourself, because you're scared.'_  
><em>'Please, don't ignore my fears, as I ask to see,'<em>  
><em>'Let me see you scared, so I too, am not the only one...'<em>

The raven's fingers tangled into the others, Rogue's hands holding his as support, slowly his eyes finally opened, and he was gazing upon the most beautifullest thing he's ever witness in any nights. Two glowing lights were looking into his like they were little fireflies with the colors of blue like sky's.

_'Baby blue, don't be scared...'_  
><em>'Baby, don't stay scared...'<em>  
><em>'Look at me now...'<em>  
><em>'I want to look at you now...'<em>

The rumbling sounds of the thunder had yet to disappear, Sting did the first thing in his mind and that was to get Rogue off the ground before he could get sick. His arms wrapped around the others back to legs and brought the raven up in a bridal style hold. Even though it was dark, more small sparks of light echoed the sky as his light. He spot the stairway and started all up until he was at the others door. Opening and entering the room and locked it in case anyone was to come and think Sting was taking advantage of Rogue, but Rogue haven't let go, nor did he pushed Sting back when they were at his room's door. He was too scared to do anything to bother with him. He only held so close to his shirt that the teen couldn't pull him away, but neither did he want to let Rogue go.

Sting had laid in the bed with Rogue in his arms, their legs tangled together in some way that stroking his against the raven's comfort the smaller one, even stroking his soft hair to its ends did as well. Rogue's arms had held Sting so close that he could hear the bassists heart beat, it was steady and strong, just like the strings on his bass...

* * *

><p>I thought it was beautiful. <strong>*CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!*<strong>

Yes Rogue is scared of darkness. I won't explain, it'll be in the next chapter LMAO!

Again, it's nice to have you reading my fanfic Rogu-Chan! *Le hugs!*


	11. Let's sing together

Hahaha! The story goes on! lmao!

Thank you **Rogu-Chan**! Yes, I cried inside too cause I was all like 'I am so cold to Rogue! I'm disgusted with myself!' lmao

And thank you **SuzaLulu4eva417**! I hope it's what you're looking forward to reading! There's barely any Stingue fanfic's ;W; I am willing to write a whole lot even if they're so terrible!

And thank you **Xx12KatieKat12xX** for sharing me with meh Awe's! XDDD

* * *

><p>Gently breathing in the air around him, his eyes flickered opened as he looked around. He was lying in bed with the pillow under his head and blanket all around him, making him warm and calmed. It was still early for school when he saw the sky outside was still pale orange, so he decided he'd sleep in a bit longer.<p>

"_Baby blue, don't be scared...baby don't stay scared_..." Rogue mumbled a song to himself, a song he doesn't remember hearing before, but it kept him calm so much. He felt shuffling movement and an arm draped over his waist. He really liked this, whoever was pressing their chest against his back was keeping him relaxed. He loved it, the arm pulled him in even closer until another head nuzzled into his hair. Rogue didn't move away, he was too tired to make an argument. So he slept a lot longer than he thought.

* * *

><p>Sting woke up with a yawn and stretch, his arms reached up and over his head while seeing the sun just raising, he totally forgot where he was. His eye casted down to the body next to his. Surprising enough the person was a cute guy who had a sleeping face of a baby an-<p>

Oh it's Rogue. Wait?

"ROGUE?!" Sting screamed to himself and backed away slightly, totally frozen where he was. Rogue was the cute guy with a sleeping baby face! His heart raced as he ruffled his own hair as to think of an excuse, He's seen this happened before! In one of Orga's freakin anime's where the guy wakes up after getting a girl to sleep when she was scared and when he wakes up, the girl wakes up after and finds it the wrong way and killed the guy!

The blond ruffled his hair faster and looked in every places he could pretend what has happened, running into the bathroom could work, but than again Rogue would still think wrong! Overreactingoverreactingoverreacting!

Girlish mumbling stopped Sting in his moment as he turned hoping he didn't find a fist to his face! But instead a peaceful raven was still asleep with his body turned; his left arm over his head and the other over his chest with his bangs simply but lazily laid over his right eye. Sting was speechless and looking down at the raven, his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he continued to stare down at the other, his eyes brighten at the sight, Rogue looked like a kid, a nice little kid who had comfort from a parent to go back to sleep again. Reaching his hand over the pale cheek, the other mummer some weird words, but soon he was saying the words out loud, which caught the blond off guard when he realized the mumbling was Sting song, he smiled in his sleep as he turned again.

'Seems like it's his goodnight song...'

His lips curled into a smile, the song haven't been published or ever told to, the bassists just had to create a song to distract the other, he sighed. He needed a smoke. Since he respected Rogue so much now he decided he wouldn't smoke in the room. Standing over to his bass, inside a zipper pouch he pulled out the pack of his cheap cigarettes and lighter that was half full since he fought the urge of smoking for some time. Sting looked at the four windows and saw they open from apart; opening the window apart and lit his bud. The sun was still down, from the time it must be three in the morning; too soon to wake up the other in the bed.

Blowing the toxic taste from his mouth, he lean half his body out the window to look outside, the beautiful view of the Tokyo Japan and the city from afar. The house was so popular and high on the hills. It made Sting feel relaxed when a sudden easy wind blew in his face. He loved the feeling, his eyes casting from the front yard spotting lots of flower beds, rose bushes, small Sakura trees and flowers with a pond and pathway around the front yard, then he turned back to the figure still in the bed, flicking the finished bud down the window and walked towards the door to the hallway. He peeked first, lots of darkness with opened window lights of the min-morning light peeking in. No one was home. If he recall, his sister and father wouldn't be home for two days? An idea popped to Sting's mind that a smirk peered over his lips as he ran out of the room.

Minutes later Rogue woke up, when blinking his eyes opened he saw a rose petal over his nose. The raven stood up and saw that he was nearly covered in all kinds of flowers petals. Aside him Sting smirked and threw a bunch at the other who stared at him.

"_Seeing them in petals took my breath away~_"  
>"<em>Darling, the colors look beautiful on you~<em>"

"Did you pick these from the garden!"

"I, thought singing and giving you flowers in the morning would eased your heart up from last night?" The raven looked at him confused, before realizing what the other meant, dropping his head down and looked away. The two remained quiet, before Sting threw another few petals at Rogue for his attention causing a few petals over his head. His ruby eyes looked up towards the blue ones, his lips spread into a smirk with his eyes closed. This made the other smile back before shaking his head for the flowers to fall apart from his hair.

"It's, really relaxing. Thank you Eucliffe." In return, the raven thrown petals at Sting back.

"What time is it?" Questioning, the blond looked at the alarm clock on the table.

"It's five now." Rogue sighed and yawn ready to get out of the bed.

"Rogue, why are you scared of the dark?" worriedly questioned, the blond leaned closer as his eyes met into the red ones. Rogue remained a calm look, a troubled sigh escaped his lips and he sat up some more like he was in a hospital and was hurt. The two waited for a moment before the raven finally spoke.

"Well, before I became the son of Jiemma's, it first started when me, and my mom were home alone. I couldn't see anything, the neighbor hood was kind of dark because our land lord wouldn't change the lightning in the hallways. This one time, my mom didn't come home till late and kept me with the land lord for a while, the land lord was an old and stubborn man who had a teen daughter who couldn't really do anything because of him. He asked me, to help him grabbed a basket from the basement, he forgotten about me and left me in the lock basement. Because I was scared I couldn't get out, or even be able to get out..." His eyes casted away from Sting's as he sighed.

"There was no windows, scary cracking sounds. I didn't know how long I was down there, but I was starving and the land lords daughter said it was for three days. I was lucky to have survive without being noticed, and I could have sworn I was going crazy..." After words, Rogue stopped saying anything. When he didn't, the blond smiled and sat up.

"You know what, let's ditch today." He was earned a glare.

"I could never."

"Oh come on, you're high standard and have freedom besides me? Plenty of freedom! We're going to out and skipping just for one day!" The raven couldn't help but sigh; it was just the second week of school and already someone both caused trouble and skipping for a ridiculous week? But, when looking at the blond bassists, he wore a frown with pouty lips and his big blue eyes begging like some dog. With a sigh, he looked at the other again, before giving a heavier sigh.

"FINE. We'll skip for today." Sting practically went dancing around the room. When leaving to brush his teeth and all, he dressed in regular clothing of a white dress shirt and pants with his hair up in the pony tail, exiting the bathroom he was given a bad glare from Sting.

"What?" The raven questioned.

"No, seriously Rogue? Do you let your father choose your clothes or something too? That's it, we're spending every speck of your cash for your own clothes!" The taller blond stomped over with his bass over his shoulder, grabbed the raven by the wrist and dragged him out of the house. The two were running down the hill side walk until they were now in the city, the first place Sting had dragged him to was one of the Gothic like stores with great clothing for Lotila cosplayers or anime store. Choosing two different shirts and pants with a one pair of boots and three different accessories, also a few make up eye liner for an unknown reason? After the quick shopping Sting dashed with Rogue his back to his apartment not so far from the neighborhood. Explains how the blond knew where Rogue lived.

The apartment was one of the two mixed house condo around a corner from the main street, having to be the top floor with a small balcony hanging from the side was clearly shown the blond lives on the top floor because of the clothes hangers on the bottom building of clean blankets and shirts, Rogue's questioned mind wonder to a bowl on the ground just sitting on the sidewalk which looked like it's molding. But he admired the apartment because it was clean and pretty with the morning light showing a more yellow dew color like honey. Once inside, the apartment they were entering was the kitchen doorway which had shown barely any plates or pots, but by the looks of the trash bin the blond eats out, and empty beer bottles in another bin. The living room was simple small with a coffee table, a green couch, no carpet but under the table, a door on the far right assuming to be the blonds living room and another door on the right side indicating a bathroom from the half opened door of a toilet being visible.

"Okay, you can go change in the bathroom while I go get a change of clothing. And, we're definitely gonna do something to change up a bit so people don't recognize you as 'Jiemma's Son' but as Rogue." With a smug smirk, the blond male ran into his room and slammed it shut. His red eyes looked at the door before proceeding into the bathroom by quickly flicking the light on before walking inside the small opened space. The raven quickly changed into the pair of gray pants which was now exposing a bit of skin just on the side of his right leg like claw marks, holding up the new black shirt he looked at it a bit stunned. On the front it says '_**Fuck the world and the people with it**_' a picture of a funny looking chibi character holding a fire wine torch in one hand while standing on top of the earth laughing. Deciding he'll choose the other shirt, this time on the front saying '**_My bitch claims me here_**' with a red arrow pointing down, his cheeks flushed deeply red.

"U-Uhh, Sting?" Rogue shouted, the door outside slide opened.

"Yeah? What is it?" hesitantly, the raven opened the bathroom door, covering his upper body and arm with the shirt showing it to the other. He stopped a moment looking at the half naked male currently slipping on a blue wristband on his right wrist while looking at the other in the bathroom, Rogue stared down at the others three pack abs and nice mid built body. Sting was more like an adult than a teenager.

"Oh, you're gonna wear that shirt? Too bad you don't got a bitch, here let's change it a bit!" Having to walk closer to the raven and taken the shirt, Rogue was surprised when Sting tear the upper part of the neck collar, running to his bedroom real quick and came back with a white tang top.

"Here, wear the tang top first and then the shirt but backwards." Having to follow orders, the tang top on and the shirt backwards, Rogue finally figured out what the other did making him laugh loudly. Since the words were first on the front, Sting had ripped the collar off that are now shoulder length opened so it wouldn't choke the raven when it's on backwards.

"Now no one will think about touching ya!" Giving the other a slap to the ass, Rogue gasped loudly having to take a leap forward back into the bathroom. Of course disturbed by that, he had given the blond a glare, but he roughly shook it off and forced the other to sit on the edge of the bathroom tub.

"Okay, now disguised time! Thank god one of those bitches taught me how to put on make up." Sting held up the bought eye liner, and with a smirk held it closer to the other who backed away.

"Wait! What the heck do you intend to do with that?!" His hand held the others wrist away who started pouting while his other hand was occupied by holding the raven's head in place.

"Like I said? Disguised? We'll just put some of this eyeliner on your lids and water line and-"

"Wait?! You plan to stab my eye with that pencil?"

"That's the whole idea!(But it's not really stabbing?)"

"No get away from me Eucliffe!"

"DON'T MAKE THIS HARD ON YOURSELF THAN IT IS! Just close your damn red eyes!"

For what felt like hours, Sting finally pinned Rogue to sit on the bathroom floor with his legs over the others and forcing him to bend back so his arms couldn't reach for his wrist. Tracing the liner around the top part of eye lids and under, Sting sat off the raven with a huff.

"Gees, I told you it wasn't so hard? Come and look how great you my work is!" Proudly told himself, the raven pouted, but stood up to see, to his amazement; his eyes looked a lot bigger and really showed out. Sting really didn't do a bad job, of course having this to be a girls thing but over all it really was great. Now the other did not stop there as he took a hard tug of the raven hair making the shorter teenager to flinch back, now he sees Sting was deciding on the hair style, pulling off the hair tie and fluffed the hair around while slipping on Rogue's wrists thin plastic bangs and a rubber band with a red heart on it.

"That's a lot better. Now you look a lot better. A lot cooler!" Giving Rogue thumps up, Sting rushed into his room to get a shirt on, Rogue took this moment to stare at him. He did look a lot better? He felt really great the way he's dressed, for once he didn't say no to Sting about wearing something the other may liked better, but something he even liked. Though not the shirt, but over all he felt like Sting.

"Okay, ready to go?" Sting's top being a dark brown to red color with claw rips on the waist but being covered by a leather jacket. Rogue just nodded his head as the two left.

"Oh yeah, since it's Friday I'm inviting you to my performance tonight!" the raven flinched.

"P-Performance?"

"Yeah, bet cha didn't think I had a band heh? Before we do, I'm just gonna give you the false name 'Cherry-Chan!'" Raising his left brow with his rings following after, Rogue's cheeks turned a light pink, it was of course true? But the name? Before the raven could disagreed, he followed after the blond as they walked all around the city of Tokyo, sometimes stopped at a few shops, took pictures with lotila cosplayers who thought the two were totally gay together which the raven had refused for them to listen to the blond who kept calling him 'Cherry-Chan~!'

When night fall, they walked side by side to a joint glowing in a distance which looked like a large warehouse but was way cool looking. Sting lead Rogue to the back doors and entered inside. They made their way inside as Rogue met the three man band Rufus and Orga.

"Sting we have a problem for tonight's performance." Rufus informed him, the blond raising a brow and removed his arm from around Rogue's neck.

"What? Someone trying to place themselves over us?" His voice darken, but the long haired blond shook his head and laughed.

"No, we got a request to play an American's song."

"A request? Haha! We haven't gotten one since a few years back, let's go it! What's the song?" Sting left Rogue behind, which left the raven uncomfortable until he felt a hand clapped over his shoulder.

"Hey there, Cherry-Chan?" the large man Orga presumed. Rogue shook his head and laughed.

"Um, y-yes. Nice to meet you." It made the light blue head raised a brow curious.

"Strange, I didn't know Sting was into gays now?" Rogue's shoulder shook. Of course Cherry-Chan would had been a gay name to males! What stopped him from creating an argument was the loud laughter of Sting, he had both arms locked around two females necks. Both girls having to laugh with him as he nuzzled one of them who squealed. Something pained the raven that his lips formed a frown, the way Sting had stuck close to the girls and how one of each arms wrapped around Sting's lower waist. This also making Orga frown and sighed.

"Oh man, sorry you're hooked up with a player."

"W-What? No that's um, wait?" Begging Orga to hear him out, he was greeted with a grinning Rufus.

"It's alright, Sting's not taken. Though I have to admit, I never thought he was into, gay Gothic cuties?" His hand held up to examine Rogue even more, his cheeks turning brightly red when he realized the other blond male was checking him out. Rufus laughed and leaned close until they were close face to face.

"Well, I won't tell anyone that the Son of Jiemma hangs out at joints. Although I won't ever tell because I can tell we're going to be great friends." This making the older man to chuckle and pat Rogue's curled hairs. Surprising the two was a half drunk Sting walking towards them

"Oi-Oi! Rufus, hands off my Cherry!" His arms wrapped around the smaller raven haired male until he leaned back and blushing red.

"E-Eucliffe?" questioning the blond, Sting blinked his eyes to the call of his last name, laughed and nuzzled his face against Rogue's.

"Cherry~Chan~! Awe~ you're so kawaiiii~~~ii~! You know what, you're going to sing with me on stage! It's very easy song, it's by the popz band Fall out Boys! Come on Rufus and Orga!"

"Eucliffe?" Rogue yelled for release, but the blond continued to drag the raven behind. Rogue was coming in view to the stage with all kinds of lights blinking on and off multiple times with the other singers on the stage. Their song ended shortly, another male entering the stage as he was announcing the last band.

"Now, here is the band you've been waiting for, SaberTooth!" Sting hollard and dragged the raven under with him, Rogue entered the stage after while trying to stop the other from forcing him, his eyes glanced up at the sudden crowed, and his heart and suddenly stopped. Darkness, but the beautifullest thing, small lights had danced around the crowded, showing faces and people screaming to the name of the band. Rogue was now standing in front of something he feared, but he was not scared. It made him feel confident, the nicest feeling when he wasn't scared of darkness.

"Hello! We are Sabertooth!" Sting shouted into the mic in front of the raven, the crowd continued to cheer after. "Tonight, we have a request to sing an American rock song, it's from Fall out Boys, Centuries! My friend here, Cherry-Chan is a guy, but he's gonna sing with me!"

Nervousness ran up and down the raven's body, he swallowed hard a lump in his throat, god he knew the lyrics to the song but having to sing it, if he made mistakes it'll confuse so many? Do any of these people even knew English? Rogue had study three years as a child how to speak five languages, but never did he had to _Sing_ it. Sting started out the bass by tapping a string as before singing into the mic the intro of the song.

_"Du du du du-du du du,"_

_Du du du du du-du du du"_

His blue eyes locked into the red ones, with seriousness and a smile, this making Rogue swallow the lump in his throat for sure before opening his mouth.

_"Some Legends are told,_  
><em>"Some turn to dust or to gold,"<em>  
><em>"But you will remember me,"<em>  
><em>"Remember me-For Centuries!"<em>

_"And just one mistake,"_  
><em>"Is all it will take."<em>  
><em>"We'll go down in history!"<em>  
><em>"Remember me-For Centuries!"<em>

The music behind him picked up the pace, the drums picking up loud beats at times, while the guitarist had begun the loud repeat of the base. This had gone on until Sting had took over the new lyrics, Rogue having to put his arms up and waved them and jumped as everyone else has, his heart begun fluttering, it felt easy to breath with no suffocation or unknown atmosphere. It was almost like how he had hung around his teachers; freedom. Freedom to had dance, singing a song that had made him feel like a frustrated part of him was finally fading out of him.

_"We'll go down in history!"_

This is how he wanted to be remembered, he didn't want to be known as Jiemma's son, the motherless weakling, the spoiled brat with all the money he had in the world. Raising his arm up and pointed up in the ceiling.

_"Remember me-For Centuries!"_

The song had ended as the people below had gone crazy. Throwing their arms high for them, Rogue's legs had almost gave in until Sting's arm held around his wrist and dragged him off the stage, the blond laughed and looked at Rogue, the raven was panting with a brightly smile, he was sweating, a good sweat making him feel like he was sugar rush. Through out the night, he didn't know what had happened after all that he recall was staying by Sting's side and hung with them until he didn't remember what pained him in the back the next morning.

* * *

><p>I felt this chapter was so long! But I'm sure everyone will like the next chapter!<p>

Centuries by Fall out Boys

*Waves and clangs to Rogue*


	12. That night before

*Jaw hanged open*

_Smutsmut~  
><em>

You have been warn.

Btw Rogue's a real cutey when he's drunk lmao(He would had been violent minded if I didn't read Roug-Chan fanfic again xDD HE WAS SO CUTE~!)

I haven't wrote smut in so long I'll be truthful *Covers face as it turns brightly red*

* * *

><p><strong>The night before...<strong>

"Alright Cherry, we're gonna have a shot! You and me!" Sting laughed as two cups were poured in front of him. Rogue licked his lips and looked down at the two cups.

"I had wine before, but they weren't Volka or something?" He watched the blond continue to pour the glasses until they were half full. Picking up the cup and smirked, the raven followed asuit but held a hand under the cup to avoid spilling. Sting laughed.

"Don't worry, they clean the floors every morning, and lesson to be taught it's best it spills cause than you wouldn't have to worry chugging the whole thing with throat burns. Cheers!" After words, the blond held the glass cup to his lips and bend his head back drinking up the volka till the cup was empty he dropped the empty glass on the wooden surface, his eyes glued to Rogue to do the same as the raven realized he was suppose to do it at the same time.

"C-Cheers." Pressing his lips against the warm cup and slowly drink while slowly tilting his head back as well, Sting would had expected the weird expression of disgust, but once Rogue dropped the cup; it was the most cuties face the blond had ever seen that his cheeks burned a light red. The raven's pale cheeks had turned a pink hue, his lips pressed tight together and eyes squeezed tight. The blond teen laughed at the look.

"You're suppose to drink it all down not hold it in until the bubbling stops! Haha, Rogue stop I feel like I'm gonna piss my pants!" Leaning forward an patting the raven hairs, it seems he finally gulped it all making the blond laugh again but only harder. Now tears formed aside Rogue's eyes because of the throat burn, the other laughing again while comforting by offering glass of water.

"No, I'm okay,"

"Cherry obviously you are not ready? Come on you're getting water for now." Sting was given a glare.

"I'll drink it like a man to my grave!" Oh god Rogue was so cute right there. The moment he had said that, his hand balled into a fist and squeezed his elbow close to his side with a straight forward reply. The bassists chuckled, pour a new round for him and the other teen for the rest of the night. A few shots later, Sting was all laughing his ass off with Rogue laughing after.

"Oh god, did Dragneel-Sensei really made the slip! H-He could never, get Miss. Heartfilia to talk with him for another three weeks!" Brawling a laughter, the blond laid back with a hand over his stomach laughing to the ceiling, the raven nearly banging his head on the counter while struggling a proper laugh.

A few more shots later.

"Damn I hated how Principle Doma kept getting into my damn shits! I for once is doing a well good damn thing having to bring your cute little ass over here like a man!" With so much anger, the bassists broke the glass cup in his hand without having to bleed to death.

A few more shots later.

"Cherrr~y Chan~? Wanna dance?" Sting was laying back on the chair, Rogue leaning on his side looking at the other. Rogue's eyes were glittering, his cheeks a deep flush of red as much darker than Sting's cheeks.  
>"I dunno hodda dance Stiiii~ng~..." a small hiccup escaped the youngers beautiful lips. Sting grinned and sat up, pulling the other closely to himself.<p>

"Mah~mah~ dancing ish simple as wiggling them hips, just outta shake yours ass against my crotch, than it's dancing!" This earned him a giggle from the raven head, being dragged on behind Sting into a crowed mess of drunk people. The muscular male having to pull the smaller closer to himself, they were both totally lost in each others heat. Really it was almost like a slow dance, the people in the back where too busy listening to their tune while Rogue only slowly leaned into Sting's chest looking into his beautiful eyes. While Sting was staring back, one hand over the others bum to have their lower organs rub against one another, the other hand was stroking the pale cheek feeling the soft ends of black against his skin and the clean smooth skin of the others. The music continued to play, almost silence for the two as Sting started singing the fast song to a more slow and understanding lyrics.

_"I want you darling tonight, No risks outta keep you from my twist."_  
><em>"Don't make me wait, I'mma have you no matter the task I take."<em>  
><em>"I wanna taste those cherry lips and have them against my owns."<em>  
><em>"Baby, me, you. We know we're meant to do~"<em>

Rogue's eyes fluttered closed, slowly the two leaned into one another, the raven's breathing was slowly unsteady, the blond stuck his tongue out licking the pink lips as a warning he wouldn't stop. Having to close his lips over the others tongue, this only earned a smirk from the taller male as he gave the other a gentle kiss first. Low moans, arms wrapped around Sting's neck to deepen the kiss. As requested, he pushed against Rogue, lucky the two were dancing close to a wall so Sting pressed forward into the body having to pin the raven and trapped him in his hold. Sting was given mewls to moans, his pants tighten to the sounds that grinding harder against the body made the others shake in total bliss. Rogue's mind having to switch in all kinds of places, his lower organ having the most difficult timing because of the rubbing. But the rubbing stopped when Sting male pulled back and grinned.

"Oh hell no, I'mma ravage you at my apartment, and have all kinds of fun to myself~" A peck to the lips kept Rogue silent. Dragging the poor horny thing behind as the two exit the joint, practically running down the street. Rogue was howling his voice out to the moon like some kind of dog, but Sting did the same thing laughing his ass off when he accidentally let go of Rogue's hand and fell forward. Having to lay there for some time, they finally made it to the blonds apartment; it seemed no one in the apartment below wasn't home so the two kept laughing. They stopped shortly having Sting pin Rogue into the almost dark hallway starting to make out. Now the two were turned on again.

"Sting~ Am I gay now~?" He was earned a chuckle.

"You ask like some kind of kid?" the drunk child like teen moaned and nuzzled his face against the blonds neck like a cat.

So the blond return the motion by having both arms around the thin waist and rubbing ever so slowly his skin in a light massage. The more moans he was given left Rogue to nearly drool to the good feeling, carried like a baby into the apartment and locking in case anyone was to disturb them, Sting couldn't hold back tugging his own shirt off, Rogue removing his own while grinding his lower body against the one over him to the point this time sting was moaning. The cutest giggle escaped the raven's lips as Sting smirked.

"I wanna make some new magic with you~" reaching his arm around the waist to pull up and lick the exposed neck slickly, the bassist grind a bit harder causing them both to moan together. Rogue never felt like this before, not once did he dare search up porn like those other teenage boys and masturbate. He read it was just a growth development of act up hormones wanted satisfaction if the person had sex or been touching themselves. Now he was getting what he read correctly, each time the other gave a single grind, his lower length bounced hard to the wanted feel of skin on skin. Being difficult to think; his mind wanted one thing that was very unknown to Rogue, how was he suppose to have sex with another male? Surely he knew but because he hasn't sober up or his horny organ bothering him he couldn't think at the moment. But with one more grind, the raven's body jolted like a thousand electric bolts shot through his body making him blushes furiously and raise his lower body against the large males releasing a troublesome hold and moan together.

"Sting! Sting~~!"

Flushed cheeks, Sting smirked at the sight and knew because the one below him was such a virgin, maybe he'll take top for the night and see if he'll manly take his own ass one day to the graves. Traveling his left down the body in a playful touch before holding the sticky and wet substance in his hand. Rogue nearly curled up like a cat when the whole hand easily cupped his groaning while starting to rub.

"Awe~ my little Cherry came already? Bad little kitty~" Pretending to be mad, he gripped a bit harder with another moan to each touch. No matter how hard he tried to squirm; Sting only seemed to squeeze harder, still pinning the body below him before releasing the organ.

"You're a smart little thing~ Tell me how do you do a blowjob?" Rogue flinched to the question with brighten high cheek points. Looking around for some help; the blond smirk wider at the cutie trying to think. He never thought raven heads were so, what was that name? Oh yeah! Uke!(3) He brought his sticky fingers to his lips and tasted Rogue.

"Tick tock Rogue or I'mma have to put class into session~" And by class to Rogue it seems like a bad thing to know. With no answer given but small whimpers of thinking, Sting had lean close kissing the virgin under him who gave back simple kisses and struggling licks, the bassists sat up licking his lips.

_'Oh, so drunk? What a virgin cutie! I'm such a genius, getting him drunk first before any other bitches can take his virginity. I declare this ass Sting Eucliffe's own babe!'  
><em>

Thinking to himself with a smirk.

"It's okay not to know Rogue~" Confused to the words, his mind slowly spur when his pants were tugged down. Sitting up with a deep blush and panting when cold air made his own cock flicker, Sting's hand held one of the raven's flat chest in his hand while gently rubbing his finger against a pink nipple. Girlish moaning and squeals from Rogue was burning the blond's cock to turn on full wanting to feel how tight Rogue was, but he was patient. He loved to just play with the body over his limit until he starts begging like the cutie he is.

"Sting~ I'm too drunk to know," the raven forced himself to say because both his head was hurting and his length flicking to the gentle brushing skin of Sting's jaw on the head of the five length organ.

"Heh, I'mma teach ya, and in a couple of weeks there's a test to it~"

A surprise moan caused Sting to drool even more when he finally took the raven's penis in his mouth. Quickly sucking on the head and bob down to the end real Slow, Rogue's legs twitched up at the slowness and gentle cherish of the month to take him easy. Biting on his lower lip when the blond suddenly shot his head up scrapping his teeth against the soft flesh before doing the slow motion again.

"Mhhhm , more! Oh Sting more!" Literately bucking his hips and feeling like he was doing a bad thing, he was only earned a mouth remove from his cock with a pop before the slick tongue wrapped half around the length smirking wider.

"Rogue all horny~?" Sting role played sweetly, his eyes kept up at his raven cutie who nodded his head. Kissed the skin of the length before giving a suck and nibble, yanking the troublesome pants down lower with his eyes glued on Rogue's face the entire time. In return those red eyes kept down and study the motions given to him by his 'Ecchi' teacher who was licking his middle and index finger. Cheeks flushing deeply red and his drunk high still effecting him that he was turned on full course. But the next motion made him grunt and opened his eyes wide, scrambling to get whatever touching his butthole away but weight on his waist kept him glue to the ground.

"Oh yeah, never had sex before? I'll be honor to make you feel good in every place, 'Rogue-Chan'~" Sting's blue eyes glittered as he winked one eye. No further talking when his cutie raven bucked even more as the finger forced itself, ever so gently inside.

"S-Sting-Stoop! It's weird!"

"Nuh-uh~ This is how guys have sex noob, start learning."

"Stin-G!" Pushing his slender finger further into the hole, he's full on entertained by both the moans and the body jolting to every movement.

"Yeah, I like that~ damn no virgin's react like this or do they? Rogue you should totally fuck me one day and show me what's it like?" But not really paying attention to what the blond head is saying, his hands struggle to hold something nearly clawing the floor if it was possible. But the more the finger had moved in Rogue totally lost to it by dropping his waist down onto the kitchen floor an bucking back up. Surprising Sting had added another digit into the others ass, now it had gotten a bit too tight making the other squirm uncomfortably, the kisses along his stomach had seemed to taken his mind off the weird feeling. The blond bassists smiled up at his raven head, his beautiful pale skin glowed in the nearly darken room, his red eyes glitter in pure pleasure which made the other shudder to those orbs. God they were all beautiful, all very fragile. He wanted to cherish it all.

Thrusting his fingers in, Rogue's hand held over Sting's wrist with begging eyes.

"Is this where you'll take me in?" his pleading weak voice was irresistible, the blond just wanting to take the raven there on the ground, to his surprise Rogue had licked his own two fingers until they were slick and wet. The idea had pop to his mind as he chuckled removing his fingers.

"Wanna fuck yourself for me Rogue? Cause I want your mouth somewhere while you're touching yourself." Removing himself from below, Rogue obediently opened his mouth for whatever his blondie wanted him to do, is he tried to remember, the blow job. This made Sting smirk pulling his pants down his waist and under his budge hard cock over the waist band. Accepting the length in front of his face Rogue sucked onto the skin, his fingers trouble to press into his own anus, but with the strong hand cupping his; his fingers steady and slowly started to prop himself just as the other fingers has previously. Because the blond was so large and him laying on his back to do this job, it was difficult pleasure the one in control when trying to fit half the cock into his mouth.

Rogue saw Sting smirk again, that damn dirty smirk made him go hard again.

"I want you Rogue..." His lips traced his words with a lick over his lower lip and pulled back. A displeasing moan left the lonely mouth only to been greeted with a greedy kiss of the blond head. Rogue's finger left his insides being replaced with Sting's own hard on. He was too big that Rogue was bubbling words to make the other laugh continue to penetrate.

"Feel good?"

"Ah, Y-yes~"

"Do you want it Rogue, you want to feel good?"

"Ughh, Yes Sting!"

Enough to stir him to the begging, pushing into Rogue had been hard, but having not to break his insides was the hard part. Sting Eucliffe does not admit to first timing with guys. It has spoken.

Heavy panting and hands tangled over one another body, after a few minutes of waiting did Sting finally broke their silence by moving in and out of the tight anus. Him moving had Rogue moaning even more louder while having to wrap his legs around the thick waist as to stay in place. Grunting into the soft insides squeezing him deeper; the blonds fears that if they finish he wouldn't really be able to pull himself out of the others hole. But really what matters was that he got Rogue waiting on him to move that he wanted to finish quickly, his hand pumping the length in between their stomachs so he wouldn't have to hurt him even more after being fucked and after comfort blowjob. Thrusting and pushing inward, there was no way the two could stop in the middle of their fun. Rogue was beyond pain, his moaning only gotten louder each time his blond would pull out and fill him in by pressing his tip into a tissue that made his entire body gave in.

But no words could express how much more he wanted Sting to just get it over with; he'll enjoy it to his rape!(Pft Rogue u so drunk! xD )

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Sting announced, Rogue making lewd noises when both his own cock was being squeezed to strokes and his insides being rubbed to the point of loosing his mind.

"Uwah, Stinnnng~ cumming!" The two bucked against one another with their eyes shut tight to their climax, Sting pushed once more to make sure his cum was marking Rogue deeply. Pulling his hand up to look at the second orgasm the raven gave him while heaving heavily. Kissing his forehead to cheek, and over his pink lips. God how good he felt having to push into a virgin. To his surprise Rogue passed out. A chuckle escaped his own lips before removing himself from his little uke. Slagging all back to his bedroom for them to sleep and cleaning up their messes, Sting laid down next to Rogue and cuddled into the body. His only fear was if he'll feel disgust he had sex with Sting or he'll ditch him in the morning and start ignoring him. A troublesome sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Rogue's sleepy face. That peaceful look, he wanted to enjoy it forever.

"Don't leave me Rogue, don't ever think of it please..." Forcing himself to hug against the body, sleep dwell on him shortly before falling asleep holding his little figure in his arms.

* * *

><p>Does anyone know where to kill your damn sister for keeping a wacom tablet away from you for a month or where to buy a free HQ cintiq tablet?<p>

Cause I want you all to see what I see of this by drawing this into a doujinshi! (I SUFFER NOSEBLEEDS AND ACCIDENTALLY REFRESHING THE PAGE FOR THREE HOURS!)

*Cuddles with Rogue while nuzzling head on his*  
>sodamncutesodamncutesodamncute!<p> 


	13. Weird couples

did you enjoy their smut? I hope you did! I'm thinking of drawing this into a doujinshi!  
>A few of my favorite parts from Cue to Storm and Curious Experiments drawings too cause there's cute parts and 'OMFG I can see it! And I just love it!'<p>

LMAO! Roug-Chan I am giving you credit for the uke Rogue xD

And Lighters.. How dare chu not read meh fanfics! ! 0 W0 *Death stares*

I might redit the night before because of some errors but my eyes hurt from spending a whole night with Sting and feeling blind lmao so I just wrote you guys the new chapter in case I ever forget about postings = w=  
>(btw I think because of Cue to Storm I seem ship NatsuXRogue; and fan pictures of Natsu X FRogue *Covers face*)<p>

Sorry I haven't posted past and days after Christmas and New years but I was enjoying the time of molesting my wacom(NOT THAT WAY LMAO!)

Find me on tumblr as 'innocentmugen' ~!

I would be thinking of writing my fictions on tumblr? But not much people have tumblr accounts, I'll let everyone decide on that!

* * *

><p>Rogue woke up to the worst back pain he's ever felt. His mind drifted to curiosity on finding out why the pain effected him so badly. Even his head was hurting! The moment he had sat up his brain must had punched him. What the hell DID happen last night?!<p>

Could breeze brushed against his body and he could suddenly feel a weird sensitive touch around his chest, even wrong was that he was naked! Sitting quickly up and trying to regain memories, even with a gentle tap on his back he felt his whole body just gave up on him and let out a yelp falling forward. God WHY! Pulling all blankets with him to cover, he also caught sight of his fellow companion in bed besides him; he recognized that blond hair with his head dunk under the pillow, and what gave him even more away was the pearl white tattoo on his left shoulder. Now Rogue was completely freaked out. The reason he was hurt in worst ways and wrong places, and to his surprise he spotted some marks on himself from shoulder to hips and legs. Before wanting to get out of his traumatized moment the door knocked. Quickly getting out of the bed and heading for the door so the other wouldn't suddenly wake up, but it was too late because Sting's head shot up.

" A-C-C-D is the right cords!"

...

Rogue was quiet, and so was Sting when he tried to act cool. Currently he knew the situation because he was half drunk. Turning his head around his blond hair sticking up of his heavy slumber, blue eyes castes to the figure sitting up on the bed with the heavy covers of blanket covering his entire body. Sting snapped out of his trance when a harder knock entered between their awkward silence, the raven dunk down and covered both his head and entire body from the blond making a human blanket igloo, with a nervous sigh, Sting got up and went to answer whoever waiting outside.

"Who is it?" Calling at the door.

"It's Rufus, you forgot your bass at the club?" He opened the door, which was kind of a big mistake because the morning breeze blew against his naked chest giving out a hiss. The long haired blond laughed and passed the bass over.

"Had another nice night I see? Hopefully it's someone who could cook." Sting frowned. Took the bass in.

"Uh, yeah. Can cook." Even though he tried to hide it; it was too late because Rufus seems to remember that black t-shirt a familiar black head wore last night at the club that is currently lost on the ground of Sting's kitchen.

"It's 'Cherry-Chan' isn't it?" His lips curled in amusement, Sting flinched and eyes up at the older who just patted his shoulder as a 'don't worry' gustier before leaving off for his morning routine. He released a heavy sigh before closing the door and off to the bedroom where he last left the raven. He was still making a human igloo avoiding what had happened. The blond sigh and sat down next to the large blanket fort, giving what he presumes the back a gentle stroke.

"Uh, Rogue? Yeah um, you must be wandering what happened, right?" He was given a nod. "Well, let's see, we had shots. Had some erotic dance and grinding. I would say around fifteen shots? And to be honest, you're no longer a virgin I guess." Silence still. But the blankets seemed to shift just a bit to view one red eye looking up at the blond, even with the blankets over the body you can see the blush forming under the eye. It was true because the raven did remember some time ago that there was Sting over his body, the weird salty taste in his mouth, his lower body hurting and how his lower organ had been annoying twitching each time Sting spoke, even looking at him it was still throbbing in some ways.

Taking too long having to stare at the blond, the muscular hand had touched his cheek, dragged the raven out of his cave and pulled his naked body over his lap. Sting still had jeans on as Rogue felt the clothing gently rub against his naked legs but skin touching the well built skin against his.

"If you don't want to see me again I'll leave you alone?" His lips formed a pout, Rogue gave the smallest, yet cuties laugh with a smile that his cheeks turned a flush pink.

"No, I'm just, worried is all Eucliffe..."

"Hey hey, it's okay. Trust me, the only person who knows is Rufus, maybe Orga because the guy watches too many anime's and shits. We'll keep it a secret. Maybe if you grow tired of me than I'll definitely leave you alone an-" He was cut off by the soft lips touching against his. His raven leaned more forward as they shared a more deeper kiss. Tongue lapping over his and the lips brushing his. To his surprise sharp teeth bit his lower lip, and pressed hard.

"Owee! Rugh, soop! Rugh!" The moment Sting pulled away his lip had begun bleeding leaving a cut on his right bottom lip. Looking at the raven who stuck a bit of his tongue out at him.

"That's for putting a cut on my lips when we first met." Rogue teased a pout, his hand touched over his left lip where the small cut was still there. Their lips formed large smiles before laughing together and rubbing their foreheads together. It did leave Rogue a bit confused and scared, but the arms around him made sure he wasn't the only one who thought this was strange.

"Damn Rogue, you're like the first person to have make me so hard right now." The blond laughed.

"That's a weird saying Eucliffe?"

"No I'm serious, I'm a little hard."

He was given a shove and his little figure climbing out of the bed and sitting away from him. Sting continued to laugh and sit closer to Rogue. Wrapping his arms around the body and nuzzle into the soft neck until the two were practically returning nudging heads to one another.

"We're going to be weird couples."

"We're not even going out."

"Ack?! Rogue!"

"I was kidding."

Yes, they were going to be weird couples. Weird, nice couples.

* * *

><p>God my wacom is mean. Keeps wanting me to draw xD<p> 


	14. Tenish to Story questions

Lighters I just want you to know I cried when you told me you couldn't see the pictures? ;; W;;

Did your country block DeviantArt?

I'm trying to muilti-task on both submitting fanfiction and drawing my Ask Stingue so if there's a lot more chapters you'll be enjoying I hope it's worth it! x3

* * *

><p>Through out the morning as the two were not dressed in their regular clothes(Though Sting forced Rogue to just wear the tank top)Sting noticed about five things of Rogue; besides the fact his boyfriend had the most nicest skin, softest hair and prettiest face that he was nearly no other girls he last admire could achieve.<p>

One, every time Sting would rub his face into the brick opening of his boyfriends neck the raven would murmur and easily change expression of embarrassment. Two, he's an easy scared kitten. Three, NO ONE! And I mean NO ONE Can cook as good as Rogue even though he doesn't look the type to cook, although the blond was curious what store Rogue went to that he came back in less than seconds? Oh yeah the bottom apartment is also a corner store! Four, as fast and neat Rogue was, Sting's entire room to living room was spotless clean the moment he went to the bathroom. And Five, he was totally in love with Rogue. Corny much? Heck no! Now he was just sitting in the clean living rooms green couch, Rogue leaving to use the store's phone to call the house to report of his missing appearance. Now, what to do if he gets to stay longer?

Speak of the devil, his raven returned and closed the door behind him. He didn't rush or anything as he walked in with a hand rubbing his arm. Yay he's staying! Watching the other make his way over and crashing himself into Sting's side. The muscular boyfriend wrapped his arms around the smaller body and nuzzled their heads again. God he just doesn't know why but if Rogue was catnip than the reason he was rubbing his face so much was definitely the soft head.

"So?" He started, red eyes looking at him.

"Well, I told my sister I needed help with a teacher and end up sleeping over. It's fine as long as I return home." The body slump closer, how the two were bored.

"Rogue?"

"Mhm?"

"Can we play that twenty question thing I asked the days before?" Rogue laughed, honestly.

"That's childish Eucliffe."

"Nu-uh! The only childish thing is you calling me from my last name? Come on we're dating now?" Looking at one another with pouts, the raven scoot aside and glared at his boyfriend who glared back.

"I wouldn't want to be a rude person and call you by your name."

"You're not being rude, besides, if I recall last night you saying my name Just~ perfect~" This time the glare was a bit deadly, but it remained a normal glare, than his head went lower like he realized that there was a coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll start than!" Rogue was hoist until he was now sitting on his blond boyfriends lap who kept him in place with a smile.

"First question~! How old are you?"

"You're dump, I'm the same age as you?"

"So, literately thirty?"

"What!" The raven screamed and backed up, but the other held him close and laughed.

"I'm kidding! Kidding! I'm nineteen silly." In return he was still retrieve a punch to the stomach by Rogue. After ten-some questions about Rogue such as what was his favorite drink, what type of movie he liked, does he like flowers, what kind of season did he liked best and all.

"Tell me a story since we're bored."

"Heeh, now you're the childish one Rogue?" a pouty face, but his boyfriend shook it off and sigh, dropping his head back on the cushion of the couch and stirred up to think. "What kind of story do you want?" blue eyes looking down at the bundle of raven hair while stroking it all in his hold.

"I don't know, how about you? You practically know all about me? Tell me about yourself." Sting laughed and thought about it. It was true, he knew about Rogue so easily because his story was popular; surprising he was paying attention.

"Well, it started with my old man. I'm actually a half Japanese American." the body shifting and the head looking up. He had his little boyfriends attention now, so he continue. "He was a drunk American guy really, never knew my mum because he was the type of person who bangs and goes. She found where he lived and left me at his door step. He owes the childcare cash, wasn't much around me either. Though this one time he was so drunk, took me to this one piercing store and I got a left ear pierce heh." Those red eyes watched the hand move, his finger toying with the small silver jewel hanging on his left ear.

"Yeah, drunk mother fucker. Personally, he got what he deserve. I never really tried to be his son, I did wanted to know what love from a parent was, but I got it from the wrong person. Two people. Now here I am, a fuck tart who barely has better education and bangs bitches here and there." He smirked while releasing a frustrated sigh. His hand stroking Rogue's pale back, he didn't look down, it was his raven's choice rather it sound disturbing or horrible to hear. Oh yeah, last time one bitch had heard his story, she was disappointed in him. Sting knew Rogue being the judgmental type. No point in forcing him to stay.

And he was right when the body stood up and made its way to the door. He jumped when he heard the door open, closed his eye as to think he wasn't going to crying, than the door closed. How was it that it pained him to the thought Rogue had actually left him? Surprised to a col surface touching against his face, his blue eyes widen and shot up. No, Rogue never left, because in his raven boyfriend hand holding out to him was a bud wild beer cold from the fridge.

"Its okay to say that about yourself, but when around me, I expect you at least used words, less emotional." Rogue's lips spread into a smile. Something was wrong with Sting because he wore a dumb expression for an odd reason. His blondie boyfriend laughed, grabbed hold of his cute raven boyfriend and thrown him along down with him on the couch that the can of beer dropped to the ground, the two already kissing with one another.

* * *

><p>It must suck. I side tracked and accidentally refreshed the page and had to do it again.<p>

QWQ

UWAH! Lighters my wacom is bullying me! I'm sowy!

Suza you can't die! This story needs you! It needs everyone! It needs eyes so if you're dying I won't let you! XD

I'll try re-editing this one as well, that is until my wacom doesn't death stare me ;w;


	15. A Special call

Okay I promised someone on tumblr that I post 3 new chapters to this story in one day and I only did one. I AM SO SORRY! But since my winter break is over I can write in the day and draw on tumblr later. I HOPE THIS IS A PERFECT PLAN! I also tend to write more FT fanfics; of course yaoi~ *winkwink*

I don't usually ship Stingsu(StingXNatsu) but I find them cute with the fanarts? And I totally ship Natsu X FRogue but we'll see where my work drifts me off. Or a threesome of the three dragons (NatsuXStingXRogue) cause I totally love my two friends Sting-Kun and Natsu-Chan we're practically a threesome~

I will post my pictures on D.A for you Lighters! I WANT YOU TO SEE THEM! *Cries on Lighters*

I maybe busy soon because I would need work and stuff in rl so there maybe times I wont be on tumblr, gaiaonline or fanfiction. Let's hope reality doesn't beat me!

* * *

><p>It was seriously late when Sting was returning Rogue home. Both of them holding hands walking along side one another. The moon as their light to their walk to the fancy hill top houses. The Sabertooth wouldn't be playing tonight as they had the whole day to talk, try new kisses and talk some more. Sting had never thought spending a whole day with his boyfriend had made him feel a bit more easy and up. And for Rogue he had never enjoyed smiling and talking with someone who wasn't his teacher would brighten him into being any closer to him. Holding his hand made it more clear to him that the two were serious about their relationship. That was, until they paused in front of the gates to the Orlando residence.<p>

"Eucliffe?" their hands squeezed as blue eyes met red.

"We won't tell anyone. I promise. That is, until you're ready Rogue." His blond boyfriend told him, they were smiling again as Sting moved forward first kissing Rogue perfectly on the lips. Rogue returned the kiss with a brightly smile before watching his boyfriend walk down the sidewalk, turning slightly while raising his hand up to give his raven the Victory sign before running along home happily. Rogue smiled waving on behind before proceeding to the gates. They easily opened letting him enter. At the front doors and inside, Minevra had rushed her arms around Rogue into a tight hug.

"Oh Rogue, there was a black out two days ago, were you alright?" The Chinese female stated at a worried tone but fast commotion rather he was alright or not. He pushed her aside and simply told her he was fine during the time, of course she never dropped the conversation upon how was his homework going and if he decided the university he wanted to attend to. Still brushing her off his case, he was in the dining room and was instantly given his dinner, his older sister still throwing questions at him until she finally gave up and went to find something to do on her own things around the house. Rogue's eyes scanned around the rooms he entered or exit from. His father was no where in sight, Minerva probably occuping her mind so heading to his room, locking the door and crashing himself on the bed to enjoy a short slumber of his break. But once he had landed on his stomach his back had suddenly returned a jolt into his backside. The raven hasn't forgotten the pain he was retreving all day because he's no longer a virgin, and he didn't know why trying to relax on his bed had made his own bed pained him even more. Before closing his red eyes, a ring tone caught his attention.

It was the melody tune that is already installed into cellphones, Rogue forgot he even had a cellphone that was continuously ringing on top of his office table with a plug attached to it. Walking over and receiving the phone, his eyes widen to the name tag of 'Sting' on the small screen of his smart phone. Removing the cord, opening and clicking on the green call button.

"E-Eucliffe?"

**_"Oh! Rogue-Chan! You found your cellphone, yay! Surprising it's a smartphone too, totally high advance than mines?"_**

Yup, totally Sting.

"Um, I don't remember having a phone." Rogue admit sitting on the edge of his bed, Sting laughed on the other end and was shifting around to what sounded like landing on his bed.

_**"I didn't know you had one either, I just saw it sitting on your table with fifty percent battery the last time I was there, we were doing homework of course so I decided I add my phone number when you went to the bathroom and charge it for you."**_ The raven's cheeks turned a light pink. That was nice of his boyfriend to do for him. Shifting on the bed and laying down on his back before hissing loudly in pain. Yeah that pain is totally not going away for a few days. Of course the blond heard it.

_**"You're still in pain? Sorry, must had been so hung up on pleasuring both of us that I went in rough in yah?"**_ Laughing over the phone, the other just shifted on his bed to the side until he was half curled up blushing to the thought of their fun. If he wasn't so drunk maybe he would had enjoyed it. Or, maybe would had kept more of his distance from Sting.

_**"Are you going to bed now?"**_ It sounded like he was begging, but this made the raven laugh and lay back on his stomach.

"I was thinking to, but you're calling me. Did you make it home okay?" a bit worried, but the laughter made him smile.

_**"Of course I made it home! I don't work out for nothing babe, besides I bet you no other guy in Japan has the thought of touching me."** _This time he laughed, his raven bangs covering more of the right side of his face. Thank god it was Saturday because Rogue wanted to stay up with Sting until either one of them was tired. Sting was the first to admit he was tired now, they said their goodbyes before hanging up. He couldn't hang out with his boyfriend on Sunday in case there was plans for seeing his new university. But Rogue was looking forward to seeing Sting everyday at school.

* * *

><p>Sorry short story for today. I shall work on more!<p> 


	16. My cute boyfriend 1

I might do a time skips of the two's relationship

Lighters my D.A username is xBaKandaKunx you'll find my pictures in tumblr Stingue

* * *

><p><span>Rogue's prolog<span>

As thought, I couldn't hang out with Sting on Sunday because Minerva dragged me out for that university she was thinking of sending me. I was happy it was Monday now, because Sting was waiting outside for me which made me smile even more. He didn't give me a kiss until we were down the corner of the road pecking twice as many kisses on my lips. He must really love seeing me turn away or dropping my head embarrassed when he laughed to my reactions. I allowed him to drag me to school before picking up hot chocolate for the day. I enjoyed the free chocolate bar the cashier thrown in for us, eating that down before it melts while drinking up the chocolate. Best morning I ever had really. That was until we made it to the school, I released my hold on Sting's hand, nervously rubbing it against my hip to remove the sweat forming in my palms with my head held down. I knew he was frowning by now, and it was because I was just not ready to show out I was being gay with Sting Eucliffe? Mostly to my teachers whose always been there for me besides teenagers my age? But than again, what connection did I had with Sting in the first place to been hook up to him?

His hand held out and tugged on my shelve as we walked along inside the school building, by than I gently pulled my arm back from his hold walking behind him. My eyes glanced up as I looked at his back before blushing. His black bass in its soft case, of course. The way he played his bass is why I became friendly with him. His music playing was unique and beautiful. And by now I know I wasn't being the best looking boyfriend for mines, a thought came to my mind as I speed walked and hugged onto his bass nearly bringing him down.

"H-Hey?! Rogue is that you?" He turned over his shoulder to look at me, I blushed deeply and glanced around, barely anyone was in the hallway because we were just too excited to see each other in the morning, so I leaned up and gently bit into his neck.

"Ah! Rogueee~!" Scrambling nervously before I pulled back and kissed his neck again.

"I'm sorry Sting, we can hold hands and kiss later?" I tried to do those innocent eyes with him, with the blush forming over the bridge of his nose, I smiled at him and wrapped my arm under his while guiding him to our Biology class. Mr. Fernandes was currently writing on the board, so I pulled my arm off Sting's before we entered the room like we normally do, the blue head adult turned to look at us before smiling and excusing himself. I was still acting innocent boyfriend for Stingue who was still blushing to our moment with his hand over lips. God I didn't know he can be so cute for once~

And I don't regret anything.

* * *

><p>Next is Sting's prolog!<p> 


	17. My cute boyfriend 2

Gonna write them fanfics lmao. So many idea's and this is bad for my health xDD

Suzu we do? O.o whats your username! *Clangs*

Can't write smut for some time, I wanted to but since I'm writing on the schools chromebooks I'mma try writing those at home and might give it a try(Just worried they're entering my personal stuffies on our bookies) ./.

* * *

><p><span>Sting's Prolog<span>

I totally regret nothing.

I love to hang with Rogue everyday at school, detention almost done but going home early was worth it too. Usually to entertain me is groping his soft butt cheeks when people's attentions are turned away. Kissing and licking his neck watching him shiver to each of my touches. But of course the most to make me enjoy our times together is when we secretly make out in the bathroom. For two days straight that was our routine. That was until?

"You guys are totally cute together~ I knew they end up together!"

"Gah?" I gasped as well as Rogue whose cheeks flushed deeply red. We're greeted in the hallway by Miss. Scarlet and Miss. Heartfilia with both teachers giving us these funny grins. I was curious to how they've know, but I don't think I need an answer for that when I FORGOT NOT to leave any markings on Rogue, I'm just surprise no one noticed it, maybe not even Rogue's family did either. Funny thing that was, so I kept my lips sealed but he did found out later in the detention hitting my shoulder with his fists. We were hiding behind a large stack of shelves and books only because the round table was nailed to the ground, visible to the exit doors. Laughing at his cuteness and grabbing a hold of him in my arms, Rogue stopped hitting me and returned the hug. But he's still pouting.

"Rogue I'm sorry~ I forgot really hun." I'm all laughing to this, of course I was retrieved a kick to my unholy stop ending up clutching on his body with my face buried into his shoulder. Now he was the one with the laugh in it all. I smirked at his cuteness before giving his lip a quick lick, I really hate him for being such a cutie around me. I of course wondered if our position was the total opposite would I be as cute as he is? Maybe not, I'm too much of a man to be bottom~

"Am I forgiven?" I pleaded, his lips forming a pout again.

"Maybe."

He simply said which left me sadden, but when he leaned in, I leaned forward to retrieve a kiss back.

"Okay boys! Instead of boring detention let's go play ball outside until you leave!" Dragneel shouted while simply slamming the door aside. Rogue and I pulled back pulling any books out of the shelves to seem busy. Our pink head physic teacher found us picking books and proceeded the same phrase he had said earlier. Of course him being so in focused with the idea, I took a glance at my cute boyfriend, his ears tint red from almost getting caught. I laughed to myself at how girlish that was. Worth it.

* * *

><p>I am still looking for some fanfics of Stingue arounf wattpad and fanfiction lmao.<p>

It's my health bar!


	18. Halloween 'My boyfriend who I love'

Kay, here's where the time skip a year, but with Holidays months! Hope you guys enjoy Stingue holidays!

Remember, if you are confused it's Japanese culture and they celebrate some festival on different months or days xD  
>I once did this story and realized that Japanese halloween is celebrated in August for 3 days, and of course Valentine day is celebrated at March 14th LMAO! Google is of great help xD<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>First day of Halloween<strong>_.

Sting knew it was tradition, but he didn't have anyone to say nice things to on the first day of Halloween in August. Halloween in Japan lasts for three days with activities. Rogue wanted to visit his mother's grave. Even though the two complained of getting blessings for their relationship; it was mostly about the blonds bass, but he had plans is why he would drag it around with him. He was waiting outside smoking off his usual cheap cigarettes outside the Orlando's front gates out of sight. The metal gates opened up receiving a few maids and butlers leaving off for their day break, than Rogue came out. Sting smiled at his boyfriend who waved goodbye to his servants before proceeding to his blond boyfriends side. There wasn't a fancy grave area for the raven head's mother. But there was a few gifts left by the bridge area where most people with no graves would be. No one was currently around now, so Rogue spoke out his mind after settling a small nicely grave of his mothers by the other hand made like graves.

"Um, hello mother. I know I haven't talked with you for some time. As though you are watching over me in Heaven, I am busy in my life, being cared for as the son of Jiemma Orlando. I'm sorry, I promised you I would have lots of friends; but I really don't have friends. Of course I do have teachers who has been beside me for a long time." Sting couldn't help but spread a smile. This is almost the first time he heard anyone talk about themselves; almost like actually communicating with someone.

"Oh um, sorry to be rude mother, uhh." The blond realized what Rogue's intentions were starting, so he quickly stepped forward and bowed.

"I-I'm Sting Eucliffe Ma'am! I'm your son's, boyfriend. I'm sorry you had to realize your son's gay!" Earning a smack from the raven head with flushed red cheeks. Rubbing his head before the two were standing side by side each other and holding hands in front of the grave. Swallowing a nervous throb in his throat.

"Mother, I want you to know, I am happy with Sting." If Sting's face was red, it was from his name finally being called from his raven boyfriend. His blue eyes looked at the other who wore a very embarrassed look but determine proud voice.

"I probably know you wouldn't really accepted what I chose as my boyfriend, w-well, mate, I mean lover! And m-maybe my future husband!"

"O-Oi Rogue, you're kinda shouting?"

"But please accepted the fact I want to be with him forever!" Literately the bridge of his nose had turned red to both his cheeks and his ears. Even his bassists boyfriend with the same color red on his own face, he wasn't going to lie, but that was the most cutest, corniest thing Sting had ever heard Rogue ever confess. He'd known Rogue over three months of being mr talk real smoothly and politely. Sting laughed, it may not be the right time to, but he just had to. Letting go of the hand in his, kneeling down in front of the photo of the young woman with straight raven hair at a neck length cut wearing a sight frown like smile.

"Mrs. Cheney. What your son said was true, all true. I'm really sorry Rogue end up being gay, and I've taken advantage of his relationship because of what I did. I can only tell you this, I do regret what I've done that to him. But I guess you can also say that I am happy with him. If he didn't shout at me when we first met, I may had gone a wrong way and skipped high school. If he didn't allow me to his home or skipped one day of high school I wouldn't noticed it sooner that I loved your son. Please accept my feelings for your son."

Bowing his head down and closed his eyes. When glancing back up, his eyes widen surprised, he remembered the woman's lips had a frown on her face of the photo, but now she was wearing this large smile on her face. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, the smile disappear into a frown again. Rogue kneeled beside Sting and laid his head over the shoulder of the other, the blond laid his over the ravens while the two were looking at the water behind the many photo's of lost lovers.

"Oh yeah, I thought this song is pretty cool, it's one of Orga's anime stuffies and third favorite band, so I thought I play it for you and your mom." Sitting up and pulled the black bass from the soft case.

"So thats why you freaken brought it!" Yelling at his boyfriend, Sting laughed and held it out.

"Trust me, it's worth it! Beside, it be rude of me for not bringing a gift for your mother." He winked, the silver ear piece on his left ear seemed to glittered to the brightly sun above them, the glitter seemed to enhance Rogue to how this was a beautiful moment. Sting sat down cross legged this time, tuning his bass just a bit before gently stringing them.(This is a song called Hanafubuki by Acid from Tokyo Majin; I love this song and anime xD )

_'Your head bowed just a little, with sorrowful eyes'_  
><em>'You finally murmur, only faintly audible'<em>  
><em>'An earnest 'Good Bye'<em>

_'Those words resounded around me'_  
><em>'While the sakura trees were swaying...'<em>  
><em>'And losing all their flower's petals'<em>  
><em>'You vaguely walked away...'<em>

As Sting continues to play the song, the two didn't realized a few heads listening to him play the song. A couple not so far watched as well, the music was a blissful song to play on a mid windy day and bright skies in the perfect afternoon. Rogue smiled as he listened, and watched Sting play the music while singing the lyrics. Who to thought his dumb, but sweet handsome boyfriend could both play his bass and sing at the same time. He had a seriously nice talent like all musicians who had beautiful voices and their fingers that wrote lyrics and played instruments. Closing his red eyes and continued to enjoy this moment, almost like he was sleeping, the voice and music playing in his ears.

_'We'll meet again someday, by chance'_  
><em>'So search in each and every tomorrow...'<em>  
><em>'The kindness you gave me in that instant,'<em>  
><em>'I'm thanking you for it.'<em>

_'Like those flower petals'_  
><em>'We'll take off as if knowing we were blessed'<em>  
><em>'The loneliness we were wrapped in ended'<em>  
><em>'I won't forget the warmth'<em>  
><em>'Right now, I thank you.'<em>

* * *

><p>*sighs* I can image Sting Eucliffe singing that song right now~ *Huggies le Rogue*<p>

Hope you liked! Next is Christmas with a nice surprise~!


	19. Christmas 'Biggest Surprise'

Oh meh god I went all out in this chapter~! x/D

I would had skipped the smut, BUUUT! I know a few of you who enjoy reading it!

I could had sworn I finished this chapter only to find out half of it went missing lmao.

Lighter's get what she wants! x/D

BTW on Wattpad; I've read this story Fiore High and I LOVE IT! A nice story; makes me add in surprises too ;3

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rogue's prolog<span>_**

"Orga, what should I do!" I shouted to Orga, Sabertooth's drummer and best friend. Currently the two of us were at a store the day before Christmas eve. I had my face against a glassed window looking at a black bass in the window display, but the only reason I was doing that was because the store owner closed the shop an hour ago, and Christmas begins at seven more hours. I was about ready to cry with Orga patting my back.

"Aw, don't cry Rogue? I'm pretty sure Sting could forgive you for not getting him a gift for the first day before your one year anniversary in one week?" I turned and slapped his hand, though it was a miss, but still slapped him away with an almost teary look.

"But the bass leaves after New Years! Sting wanted this bass for two years, what if the owner doesn't return on any of the days when I need to buy it!" His brown eyes gleamed with a thought.

"Maybe we could rob the store!" I spluttered to his thought by throwing a snow ball at him, of course it was a joke. For what felt like hours but was really four minutes I was still rubbing my face against the stores glass window.

"Why didn't I buy this before hand? I'm a complete failure as a boyfriend Orga!"

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing!" An older male shouted pointing his cane at us, I flinched off the glass to look and realized it was the shopkeeper. Over joy ment went over myself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sting's Prolog<strong>_

"Shit, this is going to be hard?" I admitted, looking at all the stores around me. Why did Rufus had to go to a family vacation over seas and leave me with the most regretful moment of my life! Of course I knew little things Rogue liked, but he never pinpointed what he _did_ like? For sure books but he must had already read all kinds of general and novel ones?

"Eucliffe? What are you doing here?" I turned my head to be greeted by the four female teachers from school. SOMETHING I COULD US AS HELP!

"Thank god Miss. Scarlet quick! Can you tell me something Rogue very much likes? Like, does he have a specific favorite book he never had gotten to buy?" Shaking the scarlet haired woman by her shoulders, all eyes on me confused to why I even asked such thing?

"Um, I'm pretty sure with the money he has there's nothing he would really want?" I groaned; just as I thought. Christmas for Rogue would be ruined! I held my head and nearly yelled in the mall. Why did Rogue had to be a rich person!

"Ohh, I see~ buying Cheney-San a present?" Mrs. Fullbuster smiled brightly, I only shook my head in worry, too in focused on what to tell Rogue when he doesn't get a special present from me. The female teachers huddled around me like we were having a private meeting.

"Listen Eucliffe-San, if you really want to make Cheney-San's the best Christmas, think of something he'll really love for what you gave him." I looked at Miss. Heartfilia.

"Something I think is right?"

"That's right! Think positive Eucliffe-Dono! What does Cheney love something more in the world than what he can buy with money?"

I must had looked like a stoned statue when I was thinking very hard on the topic. Do they mean buy him a diamond ring? I don't make much money, wait! A beautiful jewel! Oh, but Rogue doesn't wear jewels though? But an idea definitely popped to my head.

"How can I been so stupid! Thank you sensei's!" I yelled happily shaking all their hands at once, stood up and ran on home but a quick stop to one store with cheap Christmas wrapping decoration and canned whip cream and than dashed on home.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Rogue's prolog<em>**

I happily held onto the wrapped bass in my arms like hugging it with a large smile on my face.

"Well I'm glad the manager was nice enough to let you buy it right off the store. Even a free wrapping" Orga told me, I just smiled at him too, almost a kiddish smile, before holding it up some more.

"I'm happy as well, oh Orga, what are you doing for Christmas by the way?" He turned to look at me before blushing deeply red.

"W-Well, let's just say, there's a Christmas date I signed up for! I'll be meeting her today, and if we get a long so well that's our surprise." I blinked my eyes a bit confused to what Orga was telling me, I didn't think he was the type to try blind dates? I was worried what if the girl wasn't to his appealing? We were going drifted ways no, so I gave him his Christmas chocolate first before we went our own ways. I was happy father and Minerva let me off for Christmas while they'll be out of state for the remaining weeks. I couldn't help but smile to the thought of how happy Sting would be when he sees the present I got him. I lied to him that the present was a boring fruit cake, thank god he believed me. Dashing quickly to the apartment, I had a spare key to his apartment on my key chains but I noticed the door was practically half opened? I wouldn't dash in if some burglar was inside. Sorry Sting.

I held the guitar as high over my shoulder as I could, slowly opened the door with my heel and walked inside the room before closing the door shut with my hip locking it as well, whoever was in here was not going to leave alive! Once I passed the kitchen, I paused in shock. My face blooming brightly red to the sight before me inside the room.

"Merry Christmas Rogue!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sting prolog<strong>_

"Merry Christmas Rogue!"

I shouted to my cute blushed red boyfriend entering the room. I was half naked wearing only my skinny jean ripped pants and a Christmas Santa hat on. My still little virgin boyfriend staring long at my body. I knew he seen me half naked before but now he gets to stare longer than usual. To be honest, we haven't had sex since we first settled we were going out. Now I think Rogue is prepared for it all~!

"Oh hey what's that in your hand? Oh my fucken god, you did NOT just make fruit cake out of a guitar did you?!" I holler loudly in disappointment, I swear if that's fruit cake I'm going to start crying! Rogue seemed a bit too distracted by my looks that he struggled to drop the wrapped fruit cake to the ground before nervously rubbing his hand against his side. I was pouting, okay maybe I'll have our fun tonight before having a fight with him in the morning. Standing up and hold his hand in mines while tugging him closer to me, his face was the most adorable look I've ever seen him embarrassed. Giving him a chaste kiss to the lips.

"So~ how was my little good boyfriend today?" Questioning him, he seemed to struggle the right words he wanted to say, so I hushed him by pulling him close so our lower body to chest were touching against one another. That got him to seriously silent down~

"I bought this chocolate cake today, it was half price off. Why don't you go change and than we'll have our little games to play!" I excitedly patted Rogue's back to my bedroom so he could drop his stuff in there, I walked on into the kitchen to get the cake I was talking about, a six pack of beer and plates.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of either Prolog<strong>_

Rogue could feel his cheeks flushed, and for sure because of the sudden motion Sting had done to his hips, Rogue was feeling weird below now. It's what he recall being turned on sexually. And his boyfriend just had to do that! Stripping off his jacket, forgotten to take off his snow boots that were now melting into the carpet before giving out a sigh. But a thought came to his mind, why was his blond boyfriend half naked to begun with? The answer bloomed into his mind leaving him to sit on the bed and lay aside trying to control the sudden nosebleed wanting to escape his nose. What if...Wait if~

Sting was currently setting the table up before he heard the door opening.

"Oh, ready Rog-!" The blond bassist felt like he choked over his own saliva. Now he was the one turned on, Rogue was both shirtless, AND not pants, but red to black checkered boxers on! Even his hair was up that ponytail to expose a bit more neck skin while rubbing his right hand against his left arm nervously.

"It's kinda hot in here Sting, I thought, I drop down a few clothes?" The two were staring at one another, though the one who was making this all awkward was the blond head because he was drooling somewhat?

"Okay, on the couch now we're having sex." Sting blurted out kneeling besides the green couch and held his hands out for Rogue to just jump on the furniture.

"W-What! I thought we were going to have a romantic Christmas party first?"

"No, screw it! Come on Rogue! Sex on me!" Running after the raven head and swoop him off his feet bridal style before plopping him on the couch, retrieving a laugh from his boyfriend when he landed on the soft cushions on his back. Looking up at his blond bassists who smiled down at him, Sting leaned down to close the distance between them until their foreheads were touching.

"Merry Christmas Rogue." he happily sighed, soft hands touching his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Sting." repeating back to the blond. Pulling him closer until they were lip kissing now, Sting took the control over their kiss and slowly slid his tongue into the smaller mouth. The raven accepted the tongue while twisting together while rubbing their bodies close, a cold hand ran down the pale raven's stomach as he shivered and 'oohed' a moan when the hand had settled in between his lap, rubbing and gently stroked through the thin fabric and onto the skinned member. Now Rogue regrets wearing just his boxers. He was witnessing sex without having to be drunk, as calm as he tried running his hands in the blond hair and rub the back of his boyfriends skin. Surprising the two were now grinding against one another until the blond paused in his work with Rogue's hand pushing him up.

"C-Can I try something?" Rogue pleading made the other blush hard before nodding his head, so now Sting was sitting properly on the couch, without thinking this far his raven sat on his lap with legs opened over his waist; his arms wrapped around his neck giving a long, sweet kiss. God Rogue was almost no longer virgin Rogue when he grind his crotch against Sting's covered one. Hissing and groaning, putting a hand under the butt cheek and the other keeping his raven in place to grind even harder. The two were most likely enjoying their erotic movements until Sting bit down on the pale skin with Rogue making erotic noises just like the day they were both drunk doing it for the first time.

"Sting~" Rogue moaned this time, slowly pulling down his boxers retrieving a smirking blond rubbing his hand over the soft arm in comfort, of course until the raven was now over his boyfriend taking in the control now. Laughing and allowing the movements going on, he wouldn't stop Rogue now when he was so innocently taking the control of the night; and he was waiting for it until the two were already naked. Licking one anothers skin, leaving several markings on their own skin until Sting came up with a brilliant idea.

"Rogue, fuck me." He smirked putting to simple terms; which caused his raven to flush a deep red across the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, um.." ohh, the cutie before him was making Sting want to take the role instead, but Rogue had looked back to his blond boyfriend with a hint of determination. Cross cutie, his Cuteness is over Nine thousand! Smirking and siting back, the two struggling with stripping the blond until both wore nothing, his muscular legs spread open to allow the raven in between who looked like he could burst of nosebleed anytime. Sting's blue eyes watched as Rogue took two of his fingers into his mouth before soaking them drinking down his fingers. And the blond cherished that erotic look if Rogue ever got too busy to have 'Fun' with him one day. The finger settled in too easy before it got tenser with a second, than the third finger. Again; Sting Eucliffe will not admit to being a virgin!

His moaning and panting had caused excitement in Rogue's lower organ that waiting to find something sensitive to rub was taking almost forever until his finger gently pressed a certain spot that caused his Sting to shudder a long moan. So pressing again this time with more ease, the bassists this time let out a more turned on moan with his mouth hung open and flushed face.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck~!" Sting mumbled with a grin, Rogue licking the corner of his lip to surpass a sudden saliva trying to trail out of his mouth. It was the first time he thought Sting would look so tasty. And to satisfied the curiosity, the raven leaned down and bit into the exposed skin with his tongue lapping over the bone. Sting being so in-focused with the nicely treatment had hardly time to realized Rogue already had his fingers out of the no longer virgin hole and was pushing into his opening. Pulling their bodies together as the real fun started. The one topping buried his face into his blond boyfriends shoulder until he was now sucking on the neck leaving more markings and hickies. Sting licked the pale red ear before nibbling the lower lope trying to bring Rogue's cock inside himself to enjoy the sudden rubbing of what he presumes as his prostate over the edge.

"Ah~ Sting, I'm almost," pushing in deeper, he didn't want to have the fun himself, so by taking the organ of the blonds large cock in his hand who yelped in surprise; started rubbing quickly, now the blond was OVER the edge of both feelings all at once.

"S-Shit Rogue, D-Don't~! It's too much!" Sting struggled the words together when clutching the couch in one hand while the other held onto the others shoulder as a distance to see the work of the other. He didn't really want Rogue to stop but the small pale hand never stop stroking any faster as well as the pace being shoved back and forth. Until the fifth thrust, Rogue let out a nervous sigh pouring all inside Sting who came over his own chest and the hand pressing their thumb around head of his cock. Collapsing over the other with arms flailed aside his blond boyfriends head, the two panted in union, red eyes looking into blue ones, they leaned together and kissed one another almost like an endless night.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of cleaning their selves up; the two shared the chocolate cake together, drink a bit of beer and watched the snow fall from outside. The best Christmas the two ever spend together. Sting never had a Christmas with anyone, too many nights where the girls were expecting jewels or clothes so he avoid bringing one home, Rogue on the other hand spend Christmas alone, Minerva would always gift him unnecessary technology(his phone for one example) which he never thought would ever come in handy. The two cuddle up closer naked under a heavy cotton blanket.<p>

"Ah! That's right," Rogue stood out of the blanket, making his way nude to the almost forgotten present hanging by the door. Sting kept his eyes down at the ass until the body returned. He groaned when the raven returned with the wrapped guitar.

"I swear if you make me eat this whole fruitcake I am going to cry?" This made the teen laugh and placed the whole thing over his lap. Usually a fruit cake was a heavy thing? Whatever was on his lap was almost a light item? Sting took the whole thing in hand and unwrapped it, a guitar case? Now he really wanted to cry until he opened the lid to find the most stunning instrument in his hands now.

"Oh, you did not just!" He was only earned a smile, turning his attention back to the item and adjust it in his hold. The guitar he's been meaning to get off a shop for almost three years was in his hands now.

"Oh shit Rogue, you're the best boyfriend anyone can have!" Sting tested the strings by striking on key to the next before playing a whole note of one of his songs. The black bass in his hands was perfect; it even sounded perfect. Rogue smiled at his boyfriend before the other had crashed his lips over the other, surprising that the other could kiss while playing a song. Wrapping an arm around the others neck and pulling him down, already the bass was down on the floor as Sting had allowed to close their lips together. They both had the best Christmas together.

* * *

><p>*Le poses to the best chapter written!*<p>

FOR STINGUE!


	20. Valentine day

How cute can this get!

Sorry I've been having writers block and wanted to continue this story to the serious parts so I forced myself to think of this! I'M SORRY IT'S SHITTY! *Goes crying off in the distance*

* * *

><p><span><strong>February<strong>** Valentine Day**

"It's funny how you'd join us to make chocolates on a free day Cheney-San?" Rogue sheepishly laughed and gently chopped chocolate until they looked like thick slices of threads. Currently Rogue was at the high schools kitchen using their material's for making chocolate for Sting. The group of female teachers in the room were making their own chocolates alone. It was almost the girliest thing any guy would do, or so Redfox and Dragneel had pointed out. It wasn't Rogue's fault he took interest in cooking. In the kitchen with him was the female teachers, a short blue haired teacher who looked too young to even be one was McGarden who was baking cookies with Miss. Heartfilia on the other side of the tables, the scarlet haired teacher Miss. Scarlet and long sea blue hair Mrs. Fullbuster melting chocolate in hot pots. Rogue was doing both baking cookies and melting chocolate over as the top coating. He wanted Sting to have the best cookies made from him, chocolate cake would had been nice too but it would take the two of them to finish the cake.

"Mix the beaten cool cream into the chocolate so it could take proper form once it colden's." Miss. Scarlet said as she watched Rogue pour white cream into a large bowl with deep brown colors of chocolate until together the chocolate turned a gentle brown.

"Wow, it does seem tastier if it was light chocolate?" The raven said amused, using a whisk to stir the mixtures together. Miss. Scarlet laughed heartily leaning against the table top on her side.

"Does Eucliffe not like dark chocolate than? This one time, Fernandes-San couldn't finish a whole dark chocolate heart from his ex girlfriend because the flavor was foul." This time both of them laughed. Rogue happened to glance at Miss. Scarlet's piece of work chocolate, noticing the name carved on top of the chocolate surface with little neatly cursive writing under the name.

"You're giving one to Mr. Fernandes?" this caught the scarlet haired woman to suddenly act weird. It was the first time he witnessed such expressions from the Fairy teacher Miss. Scarlet. In fact, Rogue noticed that all of the female teachers have written to certain known male teachers. His cheeks flushed red to the thought, maybe he should give Sting a message as well? The idea popped easily into his mind as he speed up the progress on his chocolate.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you smile that much Eucliffe? If you smile to wide your lips could fall off!" Dragneel laughed at the blond who was currently sitting on a bench outside the school yard. Sting blinked surprised looking at the pink head to his unexpected question.<p>

"Huh what? My turn?"

"No no I was asking why you're smiling so much?" The rosette teacher was right, and Sting's lips felt like they wanted to fall off. With a laugh he tries to change the subject and found the right moment to.

"Well Dragneel-San, why are you shirtless? Got a woman to impress?" Dragneel before him was half naked with no shirt on, his usual white scarf around his neck and sweat pants on.

"Yeah I have a date to run off on! He's a great pal and he'll be coming shortly!" Sting stared at the teachers stunned, Dragneel was gay?!

"S-Sensei you're gay?! I didn't expect that out of you?" Standing up and looking at the pink head who simply shrugged.

"Out of everyone I thought the famous 'Sting Eucliffe' would had known? Almost everyone in the school knows if you were paying attention boy! I'm not stupid when I know you're gay as well haha!" patting the spiked blond hair down multiple times with Sting shrinking. Who to thought a gay sensei and he looks dumb. Sting seemed to noticed a black SUV parked at the school gates, a beep from the car was heard from a distance as a few heads were now looking, the window of the car shown a dark figure inside the car as Natsu laughed waving his hand.

"There's my betch! Well games over guys, and Eucliffe don't go breaking your babe within a year like I do!"

"Dragneel game's not over yet!" Redfox yelled at the pink head who was retreating off to the SUV. Sting's mind only wondered off to how Rogue was doing? Obviously on their day break on Valentine day his boyfriend dragged him to the school with teachers there for an unknown reason when the blond hand plans to take him out to this nice diner. Speak of the devil, when Rogue came over to Sting with a small bundle in hand surprising him with chocolates inside. Sting forced make out with Rogue right in front of the small group of teachers earning a gag from Redfox and Mr. Fullbuster.

* * *

><p>sorry I decided I'll write White day on a new chapter!<p>

I haven't updated so here's a new part for you guys for the mean time!


	21. White Day

**March White Day**

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Sting shouted loudly rushing to the sink in time to drop a hot bowl inside the marbled sink and turned on the water.

"Be careful with that! We need that hot chocolate for the damn cake!" Redfox shouted over his shoulder at the blond, Sting huffed as the outside of the bowl was slowly getting cooled off by the cold water. Because the water was over it's temperature the chocolate melted too far into the bowl for uses now.

"Sorry, I think the heat was too over?" Regret saying that, he was given a spoon thrown at him. Just like Valentine day but at a nice house in the city, Sting and five other teachers in the single kitchen of Mr. Fernandes house were baking cookies, cake and even hot chocolate latte for their return lovers gifts. Of all odds the groups were finally going to meet Dragneel Natsu mysterious lover he currently been keeping secret of, than Heartfilia Lucy boyfriend from over seas, Fernandes Jellal confessing his love for Scarlet Erza, Fullbuster's are always lovey dovey(Gray and Juvia)and Redfox Gajeel showing his soft side for McGarden Levy. Currently Sting and Rogue had nothing in particularly special since they were already dating; and marring would be too soon for the two; most likely being in High school and Rogue confronting his foster father about his situation.

"Yeah babe, second street to the west and than find north side!"

"Dragneel I swear to god I outta clobber you if you don't check on those cookies." Redfox held a metal spoon up currently covered with whip cream that the spoon nearly bending with the use of his amazing power!(Nah he's mad no power xD )

"Hang on my baba is lost! Sorry babe, you know I'll stand outside looking for yah!"

"Dragneel the cookies!" Sting yelled running to the door of the oven and forced it open taking out the cookies that were almost burnt to death.

Rogue sat in a nice white opened window door room with the group of females. Some times he worries he's become one himself with almost the recent activities he does involving his female teachers to accompany him. He was even invited to their girls night some weeks ago and was able to avoid being hit on because he did looked more feminine.

"Come on Lucy-San! Tell us more about this Loke?" McGarden smiled brightly while leaning more forward in her seat, Scarlet too was curious by folding her arms together and huffed a satisfied sigh.

"Aw come on guys! Loke is Loke! He doesn't have a title to tell?"

"We didn't ask for title! We want information! Bad-boy or looks good in a suit!" Scarlet boomed out this time.

"Um, Sensei's you're kind of putting too much noses in this?" Rogue tried to defend the blond teacher only to been shoved aside of his questions.

"My baba is waiting for me! HE NEEDS ME!" The small group paused to their pressuring on Heartfilia to catch sight of the pink haired teacher running out of the kitchen, followed by the muscular male throwing a bunch of knifes after the run away teacher of his duties, following after him the blue head teacher threatening the other if he broke the walls down he's forcing him to pay the damage. Just before heading out of the door they stopped upon two people from outside.

"Ho, I wonder if this is the place?" An orange head male looked amused raising his brow, his accent was sharp proving his was foreign.

"Loke you're here!" Lucy jumped out of her seat running towards the male(While stepping on Dragneel on the way) throwing her arms around the taller males neck. Laughing and putting his arms protectively around her waist to prevent her for falling.

"My little Heartfilia is here! Lucy my love, I missed you!" The couples chatted to each other while doing weird giggles and taunts of who was cuter or the best lover. The other male looked a bit sicken to the sight that he backed aside.

"This is probably not the house." turning on his heels before arms wrapped around his waist and face nuzzling his back side.

"Raoius you're here my baba!" Dragneel yelled with tears draining down his cheeks. The man Raoius frowned and tried to pull the other off him. No mistaken. The newly males entered the house being quickly introduced. Rogue was sharing a glance at the man Raoius, who was currently giving him a type of dangerous look. This Raoius person looked odd of all things, he was beyond more mature than Dragneel(Surprising he was bottom) raven bangs covering his right eye to his chin, and long white hair in a high pony tail with a left side face reviewing a tattoo and a scar at the bridge of his nose. Of course, Sting frowned to seeing the male had been glaring far long at Rogue.

-Fastforward-  
>(Going to use the teachers first names now so you're not confused at some times)<p>

Every teachers were now going into multiple conversations involving Sting and Rogue on one side of the table after eating up cookies and cakes with hot milk and chocolate.

"Alright everyone! Since it's white day, and we'd had many surprises today! Let's all play a game together!" Lucy shouted raising a fist in the air, she was followed by Erza, Loke, Levy and Natsu in the air fist bump. Sting laughed and joined in their cheer, the group now sitting at a round table and each couples together.

"Okay guys, the game is simple! It's almost like truth and dare if you think about it, we just spin the bottle, and if it points to any one of the couples; one of you have to confess what you love about the other! Take turns and don't lie either! This is a game me and Mirajane has played."

"M-Miss. Strauss?" Rogue spoked out; the surprising innocent teacher of their High School; who to thought she was dating someone before? But of who was lucky to have her was another question. Even Sting was curious because he did liked her, but of course she was a teacher so he hated her.(lol wha Sting? xD)

"Now let's do this!" The blond teacher held out an empty glass beer bottle, settling it on the table top and spinned it first. It was going rather fast until it stopped shortly at Gajeel and Levy who were shocked it was them first.

"U-Um, well, I liked Gajeel's hair. It's long and rough, also it's fun to braid it!"

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled loudly earning laughs around the table, she apologised to him by kissing his nose. Gajeel spinned the bottle as it pointed right at Erza and Jellal.

"W-Well, I've always admired, Erza-Chan's hair. It's a beautiful scarlet color." Running his fingers inside the soft strands earning a smile from his lover. Spinning the bottle again as it pointed at Lucy and Loke.

"Loke always liked steak medium rare, he's always fun to clean his face!" Another spin as it pointed to the first known gay couples at the table.

"I've grown up with Raious since we were five! I always loved him following me around~!" the pink head nuzzling his face into a grumpy looking Raious.

"Ugh, don't you dare kiss me Natsu-San." Too late on that which only lead Natsu to get a smack on the face. Spinning again to Gray and Juvia.

"I know she was a big stalker, but she was always around when some people are not."

"Oh Gray-Sama~!" Throwing her arms around her husband who blushed deeply. Now the bottle pointed to Sting and Rogue, surprising the two didn't know what to say about one or the other in front of their teachers? The raven rubbed his hands on his pants to rub out the nervousness running along his legs.

"S-Sting's music is breath taking, usually he sings almost everyday, a-and I personally love his voice.." red and blue eyes looked at one anothers. Earning his boyfriends signature handsome smile, Sting leaned in and pecked his boyfriend a kiss, who returned the kiss as well. The game continued as it also gotten out of hands at some times that they decided to break it up before it gotten more rated eighteen for the two seniors of the room. Currently the males were playing a card game gambling with whatever around the house for the fun of it, the females having to be cooking dinner in the kitchen leaving Rogue to sit out because of being tired.

"So you're Jiemma's son Rogue Cheney." The raven shook in surprise to the greeting voice, it was a second to first time he heard Natsu's boyfriend, Raious talking. The males eyes were looking down at the younger so easily it made him feel smaller. The man took a seat besides Rogue, crossing a leg over the other and his arms folded against his chest. No clue on what to say or do, the younger stayed where he was; thinking it be rude to have walked away from the male.

"You have mom's hair." Raious said surprising Rogue. The two staring at one another. Confused, he tried to see where the raven white head was going with this conversation. And if it were, it was because his face was covered under two layers of scars and tattoo. And so Rogue saw their resemblance. He'd never seen this man before and yet he talked like he was related to him?

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for family reunion Rogue. We'll talk again some other time." the two were silent. The younger raven wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted by the others boyfriend calling for him to the table. Sting had given up and cuddled against Rogue in the couch of the room. Surprising, Rogue had kept quiet.

* * *

><p>Raious is in the chapter YAY!<p>

Sorry if the ending sucks, but now I want to take a step into the actual story line! Writers block sucks! X_X

Enjoy and review!


	22. Minerva's love

This new chapter is about Minerva and why she was always goodie and slay with Rogue. I'm heading to some serious shit now as planned! BD  
>Careful, in the newer chapters may contain sadness.<p>

*Hands out everyone tissue in case*

* * *

><p>Her dark eyes kept at the window in her large bedroom. Minerva was staring long outside the city of Japan from her large window with enough space for her to sit closer to the glass. This city and home she and her father had been for the past ten years. Her ten years with Rogue. Her eyes glanced down to a photo sitting on the edge of the marble seat by her legs. A photo of a man at least older than she was; standing in front of a university building with her inside the photo smiling brightly, and her father behind the two with his signature frown. No, it was not Rogue, a man who wore similar resemblance to Rogue. His darkly locks were strands longer, even longer than her own hair length.<p>

Reaching her hand out for the photo, she looked long into the mans face. He did looked like Rogue, only now did she remember what happened to this man...

A knock to her door surprised her out of her thoughts. Sitting up and rushing to the door. She was caught off guard to see Rogue standing by the door way; her shocked expression surprised him as well.

"M-Minerva, is something wrong?" The raven asked cautiously. Maintaining her breathing, straighten her expression with her smile.

"Well Rogue, it's surprising to know you've come to me for something?" Shrugging on one leg with her arms folded, her eyes glanced to his hands seeing he was holding a small, piece of cake being covered over by a glass lid. "What, is that Rogue?" A slight frown formed on her lips, the raven looked at the plate and back up to his older half sister. And she nearly felt tears wanting to escape.

"I thought it was rude for not giving you something back for White day, sorry this is late too." His arms extended towards her, speechless; reached an arm out to retrieve the cake in her hand. Rogue than bowed his head before leaving off to his bedroom down the hall. She didn't noticed her arm has begun shaking, gritting her teeth together and locked herself inside her bedroom. The cake safely dropped to the ground as she had collapsed on the wooden tiles letting out every pain inside her heart.

"I won't let it happen again...Not to Rogue this time...not him too..." She knew, she knew Rogue had kept a deep secret from her. It was bad enough she had done the first as a mistake...

_She was thirteen when she fell in love. Brushed her hairs in her signature hairstyle before looking herself fully in the mirror. Noticing she was missing a bit of red on her lips, quickly dabbed her ring finger into a gloss red container and rubbed it slowly on her bottom lip before the top, pressed her lips together with a smile. Her older brother had requested for her in the garden, and she was too excited to even stop bouncing excitedly._

_Minerva wore a light red Chinese style dress with her right leg being sightly exposed in sight. Rushing down the stairwell and into the backyard, there he was sitting on the white bench chair, his eyes had only kept from aside him where the large view of cities from below was in sight. The timing was perfect. The sun was nearly setting into the horizon, the area was a orange due color and the sky were colorful gold and scarlet red. But she had paid her most attention to the man waiting for her, his long raven hair settled in a high pony tail, so long it had been sitting on his right shoulder for quiet some years. His well dressed clothing of a white dress shirt, ivory black pants and shined pointed shoes. His right leg crossed over the other and arms folded against his chest._

_She had been in love with her brother, no, her half brother. Her adopted older brother. The one they stole from some other parent who had cared deeply for her child. He must miss his original family, the female had wondered how the man was able to hold up such expression and played the role of a nice older brother. But he had accepted Minerva as his sister, one he had shared many secrets with her, letting her cry on his shoulder, staying with her during dinner, talking, laughing. Almost everything she had wanted from an older sibling. Taking a seat on the bench across the other, closing her knees together with her hands settled on her lap. Smiling at him with the smile she had always given him more than anyone._

_"Minerva, you're wearing a new dress today?"_

_Her brother greeted with a sight smile, making her cheeks bloomed a light red. Before she could had said anything else, his hands extended towards her and held her hands in his. The female nearly felt like melting in his hands, her eyes looking into his deep red eyes._

_"I have a secret to tell you Minerva, you promise you won't tell father, right?" Nodding her head quickly smiling even more. Her mind had rushed too far into her thought; was he going to tell her he loved her? Wanted to marry her even if they were adopted siblings? Her eyes glittered excitedly for what she he was going to say to her._

_"Minerva, I'm going to leave the family title."_

_The way he looked at her when he said it, made her raised a brow and a cricked smile. He, was smiling, the sad glint in his left eye and expression nearly turned sadder._

_"I'm sorry my dear sister. I'm in love with someone, a low life person to be exact. I'm gay sister, I know father will not approve, I must tell you this first so you know not to be disappointed in your older brother." His hand extended out and brushed his fingers against her soft cheek, a single tear dripped downward her cheeks from her watering eyes she had yet known had begun forming. The answer she had yet been prepared for, the one thing she had yet wanted to let go._

* * *

><p><em>Minerva cried silently in her hands as she watched the horror before her. Their father brought his fists down at her older brother with no end. The raven had his hands on the ground to keep himself up, but the attacks didn't stop, no shame in what the man was doing to the other. The raven couldn't even stand because of the hitting that he finally collapsed to the ground.<em>

_"Filthy, disgusting creature! God himself knows that such thing shouldn't existed in this world yet he's already let it pollute the entire population!" Jiemma shouted down at the body with furious eyes watching him. The younger male struggled to hold himself up, blood spilled on the ground from maybe enduring the pain too strongly, his stubbornness caused him to bleed. If only, if only he'd just stayed down, the man wouldn't hit him for what seemed like twenty times the punches because of how big he was compared to the other trying to sit up._

_"I took you from someone who couldn't support her family. My damn wife couldn't produce me a proper son!" His shouting directly at the female who shaken against the wall behind her back, keeping her in place._

_"Minerva is smarter than you, much more obedient. She could be twice the better child than you! You're weak! Poor from a damn worm!"_

_Her sad eyes kept only at her older brother, he was fully sitting on his knees, the blood trailing down his jaw and bruises on his arms to shoulders from the previous attacks. Panting and grunting to his pain. But the look in his eyes had kept strongly glared at the man like he was proving him wrong. But it was the wrong glare. Their father made his way to a set of Japanese katana's standing on a wooden board as display. Minerva couldn't blink when the blade had quickly escaped the sheath of its home and flashed out like a string of light. The freshly new blood splattered against her new lotus pink China dress she had worn for just her brother. Stained and ruined by his own blood._

_His yelling was loud, forcing his hands over his face to try stopping the escaping blood over his face. The man raised his arm high again as she took action, nearly tripping over her own leg but made it in time to grab at the raised arm._

_'Father stop!'_

_Holding her hand at the larger males arm as he yanked his daughter away from him to the ground. The screams of pain hadn't stopped even if he was covering his entire face with his hands, the blood falling from between his fingers and down his hands staining every colors of the room to crimson red._

_'You're a fool to think I've raised you for nothing! You're trash! Nothing but a low life item using 'MY' name for a damn title, disgusting! Your name would never reach greatness anymore! Choosing a 'Man' over your career, out with you! OUT!'_

_This time, the male who continued to cover his face growled at the other, Minerva sobbed to the ground, the last thing she remembered was those angry, sad crimson eyes that use to wear happiness died down with his blood. Between his fingers, Minerva sees that the blood was spilling faster, lots of it dripping from his right face. He quickly raised himself by force and ran out of the house nearly wobbling. The servants near by wanted to assisted the injured male; but the loud boom of the large male stopped them all from helping. His threat stronger than any ones. The female continued to cry, reaching her hand out for her beloved brother to return to her, come back and don't leave without saying a proper good bye._

_It was only weeks later as she thought so much of her missing sibling. The rain pouring from outside her window did not help her think positive. She could had sworn her life dyed because of her fault. If only she didn't tell her father before he could, she wouldn't have to go to a high standard private school across town, her classes becoming more difficult, her mind wanting to just explode. Minerva was downstairs in the room she had witness the beating of her beloved brother. The large, Red Katana standing on the stand of the room. Red, the color it holds, red like crimson, red as scarlet, red as roses, red; his blood. Raising her hand out, wearing a wicked smile. She could never be forgiven. He needed his revenge, she'll kill herself and asked to be forgiven even if she comes back to haunt him. **So Be It.**_

_"Minerva, what are you doing there child?"_

_The deep voice caused her to withdraw her hand, turning sharply around as to see her father standing by the doorway, watch caught her attention was the small child wrapped in a large jacket. Those crimson red eyes looking back at her deep black ones. The face the child wore was scared, innocent, the looks of her beloved one._

_"This is Rogue Cheney, he will be your new younger brother, and new heir to the Orlando family. Treat him well Minerva."_

_And just like that, Rogue had became her brother just as the first. She wished deeply they weren't related, her and the first. She could had loved him with all her heart, as much as she sees in the young raven child who wore the resemblance of her first lover._

* * *

><p>Take pity on Minerva as I have when she wanted Erza to kill her. *Hugs Minerva who awkwardly wiggles in authors hold*<p> 


	23. Stronger than Obey

IKR KATIE! It was just so, Oh god I can't put words in it! Just, beautiful! At first I thought she was such a bitch(As the few chapters of Minerva being slay) and as I saw why she wanted to become stronger I was all tears and sobs! TT wTT

And I can't believe this story hit 23 chapters! HAHA! MY FIRST SHIP TO HAVE A CONTINUED INTEREST!

Please go on tumblr and search for Ask Stingue where I'm drawing for this couple!

(I still need to post pictures on D.A for you Lighters QwQ)

My new story memories is deleted because I'mma fix it and do something with it LMAO so if you love it; patients! XDD

Haha let's enjoy.(I have also taken the interest in Supernaturals; HELP MEH?!)

**Warning**! Blood and characters death

* * *

><p>"We'll go together Rogue. I don't see why I can't anyhow?" Sting held Rogue's nervous hand in his own. It seems Rogue was finally taking in the courage to confront to Jiemma of him being gay. At first he wanted to tell Minerva the night before, but because the woman looked troubled enough, he decided he shouldn't bother her. Bad enough he wasn't much of the best younger brother she had, baking a cake was going to be his excuse to talk with her in private. A downcast plan. He might as well call the whole family for a meeting. Standing in front of the large house with his blond boyfriend at his side, they walked as casual as they can to the front door before proceeding into the mansion.<p>

The butler Jun was standing by the doorway, his expression surprised to see Rogue and Sting by each other.

"Jun, could you please get Minerva and my father into the living room?" The raven said with plead. His butler nodded his head nervously at first and was on his way. Rogue guild Sting to the living room at the right side of the mansion. It was a room with most colors in red. His blue eyes glanced to a long red katana on a stand. Amazed to it's shine and crimson color. He actually didn't remember the room; it was Jiemma's collection room. The nice old looking furniture in some places, rifles and knifes hung on walls, and sitting on the ground was what looked like a Rhino's horn. Turning his head to the approaching body coming to the room was Rogue's sister Minerva who looked as though had troubled sleeping. But when her eyes glanced to Sting, she looked wide awake. Stunned, and shocked.

"Minerva, this is Sting Eucliffe, a student from the same high school I went to." Rogue greeted, but his half sister didn't budge to greet Sting. Sting on the other hand already had his arm out to shake, but the woman proceed aside her brother quickly.

"Rogue, what is going on? Why is there a junkie here?"

"Hey!?"

His red eyes looked into hers surprised. She looked scared out of life like someone had left her to starve to death and he was just her meal to eat off finally. Just before Rogue would had said anything, the large sound of foot steps entered the room, Sting seemed to been taken surprised to the size of the man; Jiemma Orlando. The first time he's ever seen the infamous man of Japan. He wore this dark expression that his frowning was life's deadliest thing. The blond wore a bright smile as the older just grunted to Sting's dress code. He almost did looked like a junkie because of his piercings.

"What is it Rogue. I have a meeting in two." Oddly, Minerva had moved herself in front of Rogue, the blond seemed to noticed the woman acting strange. She was in a type of defence stand like the man was a threat to Rogue. Jiemma Orlando did looked the type to have hurt people. Could he?

"It's nothing father, Rogue was just, talking about the university he took interest in." The Chinese female stated, Rogue was confused, slowly moving to his boyfriends side.

"No, Minerva I'm sorry. But this isn't about the university, or anything related to my education." This caught the two's attention, the expression she wore, slowly backing away from Rogue as to lean her back against the wall. The raven wrapped his hand in Sting's, looking at the man who looked as though he was going to jump out of his seat.

"Father, Im sorry to tell you this. But I'm gay. I'm in love with Sting and we've been dating for two years. If you hate the fact I'm gay, I'll be happy to leave the family with no protest." With the courage build inside him, he had said it without missing the last bit of information. Sting looked at the man, seeing something deadly in his eyes. The furious brow and his muscles tightening. The man was obviously angry, it all made sense when the man rose to his feet. The blond stood in front of Rogue quickly, a hand smacked him hard that he neatly went flying. The raven's eyes widen to what has happened. Before he could taken in the sight of missing Sting, a fist met his stomach leaving him to gasp and inhale sharply falling to the ground covering his stomach.

"Rogue! Stop father!" The female stood quick, going straight to grab for her younger brother. Without hesitating; the man back hand Minerva until she flung back crashing on to the ground. Jiemma turned his attention back to the raven, but was blocked once again by the troublesome blond standing in front of the teenager.

"You think you're strong enough to protect him!" Shouting; throwing his hand down and punched at Sting who growled, the punch hurt like a knife stabbing him. He was retrieved five more punches and didn't backed down, Rogue saw the older males arm raised higher to hurt Sting. His instincts kicked in as he pushed his boyfriend aside, the punch hurting him instead of his beloved. Their shouting was nearly silent, being beaten by the man one by one. But neither stopped trying to protect one or the other. Sting wanted to protect Rogue, his boyfriend. The one who never experience being beaten and abused from his superiors could never handle pain as he has. The two were so alike. They were lonely, they never had anyone to comfort any of them like it was the end of the world. They needed each other. If Jiemma was going to kill Rogue, he was going to kill him first.

The way Sting had been protecting Rogue had darken Jiemma's anger, quickly snapping off a stand, Minerva had went frozen.

"STOP!"

Minerva screamed, Sting went dead silent, and Rogue suddenly feared. The man grabbed for a item; one that had been cleaned but shed blood once. His attempt to kill the weaklings before him. He used it to scare off Sting, show Rogue there was no one in the world who would protect him; even his love ones who couldn't. But the smaller blond teen never moved from his spot. Blue determine eyes glared up at him, daring him to do it. Kill him to protect Rogue. The anger increased as he swung the katana, but again. Because they wanted to protect one another, Rogue had pushed Sting away, the sudden swing of the edge weapon hit the bridge of his nose leaving him to scream loud.

The flashes before the female came back; the way her beloved had to protect himself from the harsh pain her father caused on him. He had no one; she was the real weak one. She wanted to protect something dear to her, she had failed before. And yet she has again.

"Rogue! Rogue let me see!" She watched as Rogue's boyfriend held his arms protectively around the other to stop moving and taking a grip on the arm to see the cut. The blood dripping down the face was bleeding fast. Sting stared at the wound, the deep cut on the face he admired.

"Pity. I could never love anyone anymore. Everyone is so weak. And Love, is what weakens them. They're sad creatures who have to die."

Jiemma held the weapon high as to strike, he would cover the case that he'd killed three people. He was Jiemma Orlando. Sting screamed to the top of his lungs, hot tears dropping out of his eyes and stood up. Before the man strikes the weapon down, the teenager bashed his whole right shoulder into the man's stomach taking him in surprise. With all his might he pushed the man back just to make him fall down so he could attack him from a low point. As he watched the older man fall back; Sting, Minerva and Jiemma himself went wide eyed to a sudden sound of tearing and skin ripping. The man had fallen back but onto a sharp point. Sharp enough that the older male stopped moving. Surrounding servants saw the whole thing as much as the two has. Moving his attention back to his raven boyfriend, yelling for someone to call the ambulance, shouting for anything quickly. Minerva had shaken out of the shocked event, making her way to Rogue's side.

Watching at how much care the boyfriend of Rogue was caring for him.

* * *

><p>(If anyone seen my blog; this is like the Rogue moving his bangs part. Enjoy 0w 0 )<p>

"Ouchouch!" Rogue shouted loudly as Sting chuckled, dabbing gentle touched on the cut of the raven head.

"It's okay Rogue it's just water?" The blond boyfriend laughed to the expression while slowly continue his work.

"But Sting, it's burning!" Complaining, he laughed again to the cuteness of the teen. After the incident, they were sent immediately to the hospital, treated and bandage up. Questioned to no end from the police until they had a satisfying answer that Jiemma Orlando's attempted murder failed to his struggles. Stuck in the hospital and nagged overly from their friends(Teachers). Minerva had explained everything to the group, Natsu and Raious came together as well, surprisingly, Minerva had met her beloved again.

"Rogue, I need you to move your bangs." Sting smiled and turned to grab a small bottle, Rogue sitting up and looking at his boyfriend confused.

"What? Why Sting?" Earning a laugh as the two were staring at one another.

"I need to apply the ointment on the scar silly, it'll get an infection if you don't properly treat it." He watched as Rogue blinked at him, nodding his head of the point, his pale hands running through his hair and lifting the raven locks over his head to the rest of his hairs. A speechless Sting watching him with a blush blooming on his face.

"Okay, hows this Sting?" Opening his eyes and before him was a nosebleeding Sting currently blushing furiously for an unknown reason. That was until Sting tackled him to the not so comfortable hospital bed.(Oh my!)

* * *

><p>"Both boys will have bruises for some time, I'm estimating a month and the two will have pearly clean skins by than." A light green haired female wearing a white doctors coat, blue uniform and a clip board in her hands. Minerva sighed, alongside her was Raious who huffed gently.<p>

"Thank you Dr. Connell, but, what about Rogue's scar?" The woman sighed gently and combed her hair aside until it was over her ear.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Miss. Orlando, but Rogue's scar is permanent. It's a dent on his skin now and there's no guarantee it shall close up. For sure it will heal. It's funny that the scar is slightly related to the ways yours look sir? But, it's good to know Mr. Cheney will survive if someone like you have a nose scar. " With a wide smile; the two thanked the doctor who left them shortly to a male with hair sticking up at a few ends. Minerva held her hands together, neither her or Raious moved from their spot. She wore a new change of clothes of a navy blue dress with a simple white sweater, the raven white head in a short sleeve dress shirt, ivory pants and shined black shoes. He almost looked just the same as he was when he left that house. The first to made the move was the raven catching the female's attention.

"Raious!" Extending her hand out, grasping the males shirt as he paused where he was. His attention was off from her. Minerva took in his new appearance from his back. That long beautiful raven hair was dyed to a stark white color with only his front bangs the same raven black. His right face covered by those long raven locks knowing that his right eye no longer needs to be seen, the scar, much deeper than Rogue's own and more across the face. His beautiful face had been covered by both scar and black tattoo's over his cheek to eye. Sighing gently and releasing her grip, the taller male turned his head slightly until he was looking at her from the corner of his only eye.

"I'm sorry Raious..." She admitted. Holding her hands together again.

"I'm very sorry big brother, I'd do anything to be forgiven.." Raious turned around to her until he was standing in front of her, Minerva had her head down and tears dripping. Over her right cheek was a large bandage where Jiemma had last hit her which may had left a bruise. Blinking her eyes to feel fingers lift her head up until she was looking into that single red eye.

"You need to learn when to forgive yourself Minerva. You were already forgiven." Leaning forward to kiss the exposed forehead in sight. Throwing herself into the mans arms crying loudly in the hallway, Raious stroked her long blue hair in comfort. Minerva pulled away first as she looked up at him; his pale hand stroked her hair out of her face before guiding the female towards Rogue's room. He knew there was a lot to explain; if only he'd talked sooner with Rogue the mistake would had been to run away without being beaten to death.

"Come Minerva, I'm pretty sure we must stick the stories up to Rogue now." Opening the door room as the two froze in their steps. Most likely Sting and Rogue who begun blushing furiously. The sight before them were Sting on top of Rogue with both boys no shirts on hugging their bodies a bit closer from below. Minerva was panicking by covering her eyes behind her hands.

"Oh no, continue. I just didn't think you'd take up after me." The male simply said waving his hand at the two, being dragged out of the room by the female and closed the door with a slam.

* * *

><p>Hohohoho<p>

Moving the story forward!

If you are confused here was my plot from this point forward.

-No, Rogue never confront Raious about them being siblings because he just thought it was a flirt like joke.

-Rogue decided he wants to drop the name as the Son of Jiemma to live a normal life with Sting.

-Jiemma is not abusive but if things don't go according to his plan he does get furious.

-Sting does kill Jiemma

-HE WILL NOT COME BACK FROM THE DEAD![StayDeadJiemma!]

-Raious is Minerva's mysterious lover

-Raious is gay with Natsu Dragneel[MY OTP!]

-Sting and Rogue were about to have sex if it wasn't for Raious and Minerva's disturbance[Has anyone seen that one picture where Minerva and Yukino accidently walked in on the two making out in the closet? xD I love that picture! Mostly because of Minerva's face reaction]

-This story is not over! *Le Points!*

Currently I was going to end this story by Sting proposing to Rogue but things would go too far without explanation. But because I love this story so much I decided I'mma keep going until I am satisfied with the story! Spoiler; my story **'Memories' **was deleted for a reason *raise eyebrow*


	24. Pieces to success

Yes I speed the story up. More stories on the way!

Noah03 and Guest: Nope to Noah's answer and yes to guest. Raious is Minvera's adopted and older brother into the Orlando family and she knew that. But because they're basically siblings and Raious sees her as a sister; he's more like her idol man and someone she would love for. Raious was gay being in love with Natsu at a young age and trusted his sister in keeping his secret. I'm sorry it's confusing but this chapter explains it a bit because Raious explains the story xD

* * *

><p>Not too long ago did Sting left off to excuse himself from what they were doing in the room. Totally forgotten to lock the door was his mistake of course. Rogue was looking aside from the two, Minerva was sitting in the only chair in the room while Raious was leaning against the window looking down on the ground. The Awkward silence was a bit too silent.<p>

"Um, I'm Sorry Minerva, for what has happened yesterday." The young raven admit, the two looked at him with less worries or panic.

"It's okay Rogue. Just as long it wasn't you who died." She jumped to her answer, holding her hand out and onto the teenagers hand. Both giving a smile and earnest squeeze of their hands together. It was almost hard to tell if the teenager was a mummy or ready to die with the bandage over the bridge of his nose. Rogue's red eyes trailed aside to Raious who was quiet for some time. The older male finally looked up at him as well. Frowning and turning his eyes away.

"So, you're my older brother, I presume?" The white raven sighed but nodded his head. This time Rogue took in the man's appearance more. Scar reaching under his right bangs, black tattoo's on his left face, sharp eyes, muscular and bigger than Rogue. It was almost like the two were identical twins and Rogue was just the soon to be twin.

"Rogue, I am really your blood brother. I'm ten years older than you and was two years adopted ahead of time before you." Rogue gasped. His head turned to Minerva who had her head down.

"Wait, you mean; you're not Minerva's brother?" the man shook his head and merely smirked. His younger brother may had been educated, but the point was getting no where depending on how confused he looked right there. Raious could only guess Jiemma kept everything shut and may had threaten Minerva to do the same. He leaned back onto the window, crossing his arm over his chest and inhaled to begun the story of how it all started and will end.

"No. You and I are both born from our mother Skiadrum Cheney. I was born in the wrong time for mom when she already had debts to pay; the hospital fee increasing the amount and she only had a minimum wage job. When I was ten years old Jiemma Orlando gave her the opportunity to be debt free by trading me for the contract to be cut off. I was willingly to leave and it broke moms heart." Raious paused for the moment. With a sigh, he looked at his younger brother who had his eyes glued onto his older brother to continue. And so he did.

"I only did it so she wouldn't risk her life on the line because of me Rogue. I may had been young but I promised her I'd support her. So being adopted under Jiemma's care I had daily notice if mom does anything stupid or becomes overly depress. But it seems she was trying hard for sure Rogue. Currently, I was engaged at nineteen by force to a girl in a higher university. I was still in my first course of the university until I meet Natsu-San again, my messenger boy and childhood friend." Sighing again for what felt like the fifth time of the day.

"Mom was pregnant again and had you a year before me and Natsu-San went out. I did only seen you once but you must had forgotten about me through out the years. Just as you; I wanted to save Jiemma the frustration and kick myself out for his sake of the name. Though, Minerva had beat me to that. I end up being hurt as much as you, loosing an eye in the progress." His hand trailed over his right eye, the bangs covering the visible dark scar under his fingers. The younger teenager gasped as he caught sight of how different the scar is compared to his own. Much larger and further to the right.

"Natsu-San had enough trouble on that rainy day, we basically burned the skin in order to stop the bleeding falling further out of my head. We were heading to the hospital in case of infections, but by the time we both knew it; mom had an accident by that bridge, right?" Rogue nodded his head, his eyes down casting to the ground. His voice was evened as he gently spoke.

"I asked mom if we could buy milk that day..." The older nodded his head gently. Red eyes looking at each others. "But, if you were there why didn't you claim me as your brother? Unless," "Yeah Rogue. Jiemma was there before I could had claimed you. Rogue, to be honest Jiemma has been playing mom. I don't know what he has against her; but basically he wanted her to suffer. Don't get me wrong but there is a chance that mom and him must had known each other pretty well. Just, recalling revenge I guess."

"Is there a chance that you two know of your father?" This time Minerva spoke the question. Rogue had shrugged his shoulders, Raious doing the same. Unknown for who their father was.

"So, do we just play this cool, and just hug or something?" Looking at either of his siblings, the oldest having to raise his hand up as a 'Too cool for hugs' look and was only struggled to death in Minerva's sisterly love hugs. A doctor came into the room explaining that visiting hour was over. Both adults leaving the room together leaving Rogue alone. The silence between the two continued.

"What will you do now Minerva? Jiemma is dead and you inherit his business and banks." Raious raised a brow looking down at the woman, she seemed to shrug a bit before releasing a sigh.

"I'm moving back to China for a year. I'll hand the business over to one of the superior's; give Rogue half the accounts, try to start my life over again." Her eyes begun twinkling, even with her head down she couldn't bite back the sob. "Raious?" he shook his head slowly.

"Start your life again Minerva, we may be strangers now, but you're still my sweet little sister." In just their last glance, his lips spread into a gentle smile, leaving her to almost had a heart ache.

"Raious there you are baba!" Natsu cried out running towards the two. Raious prepared for what was coming only to had been talked to the ground in the progress. The female smiled to the sight and left off quickly. Having to start her new life now.

* * *

><p><em>'Tonight's music wus worth itz! Sad u couldn't be there bae'<em>

**_'-Sting'_**

Rogue laughed to the message, tapping his thumb on the smartphones screen.

_'Well, you have fun tonight Sting. Don't go sleeping with anyone; I will know'_

**_'-Rogue'_**

_'Mkay bub :)'_

_'Rest well!'_

**_-'Sting'_**

Rogue turned off the screen, the room already darken and only the moonlight outside as his nightlight. Snuggling himself into the bed by force to get comfortable.

The blond laughed loudly, the bartender curious to why Sting wasn't drinking his usual drink but cold water. He had a conversation with a pretty girl only to turn her down on her offer to the bathroom. For Sting, life couldn't get better as it was now.

"Hey there. So you're Sting Eucliffe?" Sting turned his head to a man beside him. He was fairly large; all blond hair stuck up like lightning, a scar on his right eye down from eyebrow to jaw. The way he dressed caught his attention noticing the large fur coat he was wearing over his shoulders, silk black button shirt, gray pants to shoes and he definitely smelled like a high standard person.

"Yup, This joints Sabertooth singer Sting Eucliffe. Want an autograph here pal?" Raising his brow curious, the man only laughed and waved his hand.

"Nothing like that pal, just wanted to give you an offer. You don't seem to know who I am do you kid?" If he was blind than he would had known it, but when glaring at the guy for some signature of some sort, a final gasp to realizing who the person before him was.

"That's right kid, second hand record owner of the most popular music recordings of Japan Laxus Dreyar. And I'm here to give you a shot to fame kid. Take a drink it's on me when we talk business."

* * *

><p>Baka-Sayu ; WHAT COULD LAXUS WANT WITH STING-KUN! *Le Gasp covering face a bit* STING IS TAKING A STEP TO FAME!<p>

Sting ; You're going to mess up some shits aren't you?

Baka-Sayu ; I dunno let the readers find out Sting? Let's all put our love that Rogue gets better and that we find out what Sting's new future will be!

Review! Sorry the relationship between Raious and Minerva was confusing I was almost confused because I kept forgetting what I wanted the next chapter to be and how to not forget how the story goes! ( e u e )


End file.
